


Growing pains

by Onceuponanightmare13



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Abuse, Alastor is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angel Dust-Typical Sexual Content (Hazbin Hotel), Cannibalism, Canon-Typical Violence, Developing Relationship, Drug Addiction, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Sex Work, Suicidal Thoughts, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:48:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 28,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21737794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onceuponanightmare13/pseuds/Onceuponanightmare13
Summary: The longer Angel Dust is at the Hazbin hotel the more the other residents see other sides to him, feelings start to change and the gang try to work through their new changing relationships and all the shenanigans Hell has to throw at them.Will include multiple story lines such as angels backstory, Romantic feelings developing, revenge and unstable shitlords!Slow burn radiodust because I'm trash!
Relationships: Alastor & Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Comments: 69
Kudos: 324





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything in years but it seems Hazbin Hotel has rekindled some spark in me. I also apologise as I am dyslexic and so the writting will probably not be of a high standard.

**Growing pains**

  
Chapter one.

  
Angel grumbled into his pillow, the sound of his hellphone beeping had interrupted his beauty sleep. He flailed his hand around trying to locate the offending device on his night stand. Once he had it he rolled over onto his back and opened up the text message:

  
_Received: Val_   
_Angel cakes get your ass to the studio in an hour. Don't be late. I can't afford to mess that pretty face up for what I have planned._

  
Angel let out a yelp as the phone slid out of his hand and hit him square in the face. “Fuck!” He rubbed his face where it stung from the impact. He sent Valentino a quick message back saying he'd be on time. He slid out of his bed stretching out his four arms and said good morning to his pet pig fat nuggets, giving him a belly rub and pouring out some food and water. He then proceeded to his ensuite bathroom, having multiple pairs of arms made grooming much faster, each hand doing it’s own task until he was ready. He threw on his signature look thigh high boots, black mini skirt, striped jacket, pink gloves and his favourite accessory his black choker. His stomach growled painfully at him and he hoped Nifty had make something for breakfast he could grab on the go. He felt the shaking in his limbs starting with the old familiar dull headache starting up signalling that he needed his fix soon. Val would hook him up today if he was good. Angel shook himself out of his daze and left his room, starting down the stairs and entering the lobby. Angel glanced towards the empty bar the temptation to steal one of Husks expensive bottles of alcohol crossing his mind when a voice pulled him out of his scheme. 

  
“Angel! What are you doing up this early? You usually don't get up for ages yet lazy bones! I made pancakes this morning go get some before their gone. Ohh does this mean I can clean your room today?” Nifty bounced past him in her usually chipper and hyperactive way. “Thanks doll, knock yourself out" Angel waved his hand towards the stairs.

  
Angel swung the kitchen door open, Charlie and Vaggie where sitting side by side eating the pancakes Nifty had made while chatting cheerfully, Alastor was sitting at the end of the table a cup of black coffee and the morning newspaper having his full attention and Husk was no where to be seen. Sleeping off yet another hangover Angel thought as he grabbed a plate shoving a few pancakes on it and then piling loads of whipped cream on them, the spider demon just couldn't get enough of sweet things. He jumped up to sit on the kitchen counter and started shoving the sweet treat down his throat with his hands as fast as he could, time was running out.

  
“Eww... that is disgusting!” Vaggie chastised gesturing towards Angel. He rolled his eyes, lifting the plate up to his mouth and licking the remainder of the whipped cream from it in a suggestive way to piss her off more. “Vaggie...” Charlie started to try calm her girlfriend down but to no avail. “Why can't you just sit down and eat like a normal person you giant pest!” Vaggie hissed. “Well baby cakes" Angel dropped the plate in the sink and then threw his top arms around Vaggie tightly hugging her making her face turn red with rage. “unlike you I actually got a real job to go to and I don't wanna be late" he sniggered strutting away after seeing Charlie's frown. “GO SIT ON A DICK ANGEL!” Vaggie screamed jumping up and sending a knife hurling past Angels head just missing him. “Ohhh I plan to bitch" Angel winked at her, licking his lips and running his lower set of arms across his thighs suggestively while his upper set posed behind his head. “How vulgar!” He heard Alastors radio tin voice as he skipped out of the door cackling. 

XXXX

Angel sat at his vanity in his dressing room. It was painted his favourite colour pink, with posters of his past films, costumes adorned the walls along with creepy fan letters and adult toys of all kinds. It had been a long day and his body ached all over, some bruises where starting to show in his inner thighs and wrists but his usual outfit would cover that he thought as he tried to clean the bodily fluids out of his fluff. There was a sudden knock on his door “Yeah? Whadda want?” he barked, the door opened and Valentino's assistant popped her head in. “Valentino wants you in his office right away Angel" he nodded throwing his pink dressing gown around himself and setting off behind her.

  
Angel knocked on the door to his pimps office. “Come in” a silky voice called seductively, he took a deep breath and walked in, closing the door behind him. Valentino was sat in his usual outfit, seated in a big plush pink chair with a gold filigree frame and smoking a cigar. “Angel cakes!” He cried out opening his arms widely. “C'mon in and have a little chat with daddy". Angel walked over to Val stopping in front of him, the hairs on the back of Angels neck stood up there was something in his gut telling him Valentino was up to something. “Don't be shy” Valentino purred, patting his lap, Angel knowing what Valentino wanted automatically straddled him, wrapping his arms around the pimps neck. 

  
“Angel baby, you know your my favourite" Valentino said stroking Angels cheek softly. “Yes daddy" Angel replied leaning into the affectionate touch. “Daddy needs you to do him a little favour" he brushed Angels hair out of his face and kissed his forehead. Angel felt a warmth spread through his stomach, Valentino was the only person whoever touched him like this and he craved it more than the PCP as it was such a rare delicacy. He nuzzled himself into Valentino's neck as the pimp played with his hair. “You know that rat bastard Alastor has a stake in that fucking ridiculous shit hole hotel you've got yourself mixed up with" he said sweetly and Angel felt like he had swallowed a stone, freezing in place his heart beating fast . Angel thought back to a month ago, Charlie had arranged a meeting with Valentino at the hotel to discuss Angel. Angel had a contract with Valentino which meant that the pimp essentially owned Angel body and soul. He wanted Angel back living at the studio permanently and Charlie wasn't willing to give up on Angels ‘rehabilitation’ but a contract with an overlord of Hell could only be broken or exchanged by the overlord themselves which meant even Charlie had no power in the matter unless he signed Angels contract over to her which was a ridiculous notion. It was one of her father’s own rules as even in Hell there was a class system and the rich and ruthless ruled at the top, just like on earth. Angel had been left down in the lobby with the other residents of the hazbin hotel while Charlie had tried to work things out with Valentino, the abuse and threats he'd received from Vaggie about what she’d do to him if anything happened to the princess had given him a migraine. Just as things had been reaching boiling point between the two with Husk shouting at them to shut up while Niffty whined about them not making another bloody mess for her to clean up when a bright green energy had rippled through the hotel shaking it from top to bottom as the shockwaves that ran through them all left them feeling uneasy. Alastor had gotten involved somehow and obviously a deal had been struck thought no one knew what it entailed. All Angel was told was that he'd keep living at the hotel but he would go to work for Valentino whenever he was needed. Val had been super pissed since then and Angel had received the extra beatings since that day which was why this change of attitude was suspicious but Angel was just glad to be finally getting back in Valentino's good side.

  
“Yeah, he hangs about a lot" Angel muttered not sure where this was going. “Well Angel cakes I want you to keep an eye on him for me" Val tugged his head back by his hair so Angel was looking right in his eyes. “You let me know if you over hear any plans for new territory, any deals where he hasn’t held up his end yet... any weaknesses...” Valentino ran a thumb over Angels lips. “He ain't interested in me boss, I’ve tried!" Angel whispered. Valentino rolled his eyes “We all know he’s a sterile, limp dick, impotent freak show!” Valentino grabbed Angels chin tightly, squeezing it, “What I’m askin ain't too hard you stupid bitch! Just keep your eyes and ears peeled for anything that might help daddy... knock his prude ass down a few pegs. Got it?” he leaned into Angels face menacingly. “Y- yeah daddy" Angel shuttered out. Valentino smiled wickedly letting Angels face go. “That’s my sweet Angel and since you’ve ben so good lately I got you a lil gift" his voice dripped with sweetness as he placed a bag of PCP in one of Angels hands and a beautiful pink gemstone necklace in the other. “Holy shit!” Angels eyes lit up at the gifts. “Thank you daddy!” He squealed in delight throwing his arms around Valentino. “Now get out of hear, I gotta lot of work to do for something special soon that I’ll need you for” he sent Angel off with a slap on the ass.

  
As the door closed behind his favourite plaything Valentino sat back in his chair glancing over into the corner. “We'll find out what that pompous prick is up to soon enough". 

  
“and then we'll end him" his companion replied raising his glass in salute.

XXXX

Angel sighed looking at the clock as he finished getting dressed it had just gone 3 am much later than he usually was these days at the studio. He tucked his PCP into the inside pocket of his blazer with glee knowing he could make it last a few days if he was careful, enough to keep him buzzed but not high enough Charlie would have a canary. He made his way to the back door humming to himself, pleased Valentino was being nice to him again though feeling uneasy about spying on the radio demon.  
Just as Angel opened the back door to the alleyway outside he heard a familiar voice and the sounds of a scuffle. “Let me go! I told you I’m not a working girl I’m just looking for my friend", wait was that Charlie? Angel felt a coldness flood his body.

“Whatever you say slut" a gruff voice replied.  
Charlie grappled desperately trying to get out of the male demons grasp as he was licking her face and neck, his hands pawing at her body. “Stop! This is wrong I can help you just please listen to me! NO!” She yelled closing her eyes. “HEY! NEEDLE DICK!” Charlie heard a voice call she opened her eyes just as the demon gripping at her was struck by a heavy force she closed her eyes shut again as there was a stomach churning crunch and warm wet liquid hit her face. “Hey princess you okay?” she felt a hand on her shoulder, opening her eyes she sighed with relief as she saw Angel Dust standing in front of her. “Y- yeah I’m o- okay" she managed to stammer out as her body started shaking. “Just gimme one sec" Angel told her slowly walking over to the demon who was trying to crawl away, horrible wet gurgling sounds where escaping from his mouth as Charlie could now make out the baseball bat with nails still embedded in his face. “You've got something of mine" Angel smirked as the demon cowered beneath him. Angel stuck one boot on top of the asshole to hold him down and grabbed the end of his bat with his third set of arms before struggling to rip it out of the demons face, he retracted the bat into his body with the third set of arms for another time and kicked the creep in the face before going back to Charlie.

  
“Charlie what t' fuck are ya doing here? And why t' fuck didn’t you unleash some damn hellfire on this fucking scumbag? You coulda taken him out easily!” Angel shot at her angrily. “I- I was worried about you. You haven’t been out this late for ages and I was worried you'd be hungry. I don’t know if they feed you in there and Al made jambalaya and I know how much you love his cooking and I know Valentinos been really mad about making that deal with Alastor and I know he’s taking it out on you I’ve seen the extra cuts and bruises and I feel so guilty coz it’s all my fault and- and the stupid prick made me drop your jambalaya and now it’s all over the ground and - and" she burst into tears. Angel stood staring at her dumbfounded, he glanced down to see she really had brought him a home cooked meal and she was worried about him? Angel wasn’t sure how to feel about this, why did she care about someone like him all he did was make bad decisions and mock her dreams of redeeming demons. “Aww shit don't cry toots, look I’m fine, your fine and okay the jambalaya ain't fine but even I’m not nasty enough t' eat it off this ground!” He gave her a quick tight hug. She chuckled a bit and Angel took this as his opportunity to wipe her face with his jacket sleeve. “It’s been a rough night for ya" he turned his back to her, squatting down and putting his lower set of arms out, “Get on" he told her. Charlie blinked in shock for a moment “what?” she asked him. “I said get on, I’ll give you a piggyback ride home". Charlie smiled at the term home and wrapped her arms around angels neck, her legs around his waist as his lower arms supported her leaving his top set free. “A’right dollface let’s go" Angel started walking off towards the direction of the hotel.

  
“Dollface?” Charlie laughed in his ear, he turned his head to glance at her and smile. “It’s those rosy cheeks of yours toots. Reminds me of my sister’s dolls when we was kids". “Wait- you have a sister?” Charlie exclaimed in surprise. “Mmm hmm... twin sister actually" Angel mused. “Are you identical?” Charlie gasped excitedly. Sounding more like her usual cheery self made Angels muscles relax a bit more, keeping her distracted was the best thing to do right now until he got her back to Vaggie. “Nah we're fraternal twins but I’m older by like eleven minutes and I never let her forget it" he smirked. “What’s her name?” Charlie asked excitedly. “Molly" Angel replied a smile on his lips. “Ohh what’s she like?”, Angel scoffed at her “Well as my twin she’s obviously drop dead gorgeous, talented, smart, funny” he did a little twirl getting a giggle out of Charlie. “and she's a total sweetheart, a real ray of sunshine... Just like you" Angel gave her a little bounce. The damn princess was a pain in the ass with the whole redemption thing but Angel couldn’t lie to himself anymore, he'd grown pretty fond of her these past couple of months. He felt Charlie tighten her grip on him like a hug. “Is she in heaven?” Charlie asked him softly. “Nope! She’s in Hell, the whole family is except my mama bless her soul. Molly is the only family I have anything t' do with. The rest of em can rot here” Angel trailed off darkly. Sensing this being a touchy subject Charlie decided not to push it right now. “Well maybe Molly will come visit you at the hotel?” she chipped in. “Really?” Angel asked her stopping in his tracks. “Of course! I'd love to meet her!” Charlie’s eye's gleaned with that same brightness that Molly had. “Yeah maybe dollface... anyways here we are, home sweet home" Angel placed her down just outside the hotel door. “Angel... thank you for everything" Charlie hugged him tightly planting a kiss on his cheek. “Yeah yeah just don't be telling anyone a'right, I got a rep to protect!” He chuckled as they walked in the front door.

  
The lobby was in darkness as they entered the hotel everyone else was obviously in bed hours ago, or so they thought. “Well well look what we have here" the radio tin voice of Alastor made them both jump out of their skin. “For fucks sake smiles what are ya tryin t' do? GIVE US A HEART ATTACK!” Angel threw his arms up in exasperation turning to face the radio demon. Alastors always present smile seemed to widen a bit as he chuckled. “And what happened to you both this... evening?” Alastors voice trailed off slightly as his eyes greedily skimmed over the now dried blood on both of them. Angel swore his saw the elders eyes flick to radio dials for just a second. “Well you see-" Charlie started nervously but Angel cut her off, “I asked Charlie to drop something off for me and some cheap skate thought he could get the merchandise for free when we was leaving" Angel struck a seductive pose, “So I bashed his face in and Charlie just happened to be in the splash zone, no biggie" Angel shrugged. Alastor tilted his head at Angel before grabbing Charlie by the hands. “Charlie sweetheart you look exhausted from your ordeal tonight! Why don't you head on up to bed, I could hear Vaggie pacing the floor not too long ago and I’m sure she’d like to know of your safe return" he guided her to the stairs. “Oh yeah umm thanks Alastor, goodnight boys" she waved as she sprinted up the stairs towards the suite she shared with her girlfriend.

  
Angel shoved his hands in his pockets walking towards the stairs himself thinking longingly of his soft bed, fluffy pillows and piggy cuddles with fat nuggets when he heard Alastors voice sound out in amusement “You lied Angel". Angel turned to look at him baffled, “What are you-" but Alastor cut him off. “Saving the princess of Hell from such a lowlife. Who knew you had such a noble streak?” the radio demon smirked leaning in close enough Angel could feel his breath on his face. How the fuck did he know that?. “Oh and... crimson looks delightful on you" Alastor whispered as he looked Angel up and down before brushing past him, humming as he left the spider demon standing there confused, more than a little creeped out and oddly slightly aroused. 


	2. Don't make deals with a devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel is not feeling his current situation, he learns a few new things about the radio demon and as usual causes some chaos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the kudos, comments and bookmarks. I never expected to get such positive responses! Here's chapter two I hope it doesn't disappoint.

Angel struggled to push the front doors of the hotel open his arms felt heavy, his body ached all over and his right cheek throbbed from the slap Valentino had gave him when he'd had nothing to report on Alastor. Valentino had been furious with Angels lack of performance and had made sure to remind him that if he couldn’t get to Alastor through his usual charms then it was time to try something new. Angel wandered into the lobby miserably, he was feeling shitty in every way and he didn’t have the energy to climb the stairs to his room. Glancing over he saw the big sofa was empty, he walked over to it and fell face first into the upholstery.

  
Husk watched him from behind his bar noticing the spiders unusual behaviour. “Hey Charlie” Husks gruff voice called her out of her evening check list of things to do as she sat on a stool in front of him. She followed his pointed claw towards Angels limp form,“If he's fucked up I ain't cleaning up no vomit” the cat demon grumpily folded his arms. 

  
“Rough day at work Angel?” he heard Charlie’s voice somewhere above him. He muffled a reply that she couldn't quite make out. “I know what'll make you feel better, stay right there!” He heard her excitedly running away and Angel groaned into the fabric. Angel lay there listening to the sounds around him he could hear Husk opening a bottle, he heard Vaggies voice getting closer and then what sounded like radio static coming across from where he lay.

“Angellllllll" he heard Charlie call his name in a sing song voice, begrudgingly Angel pushed himself up into a sitting position and looked at Charlie’s beaming smile as she held a mug out towards him. “I made you hot cocoa with extra whipped cream, extra marshmallows, caramel sauce with little pieces of vanilla fudge” she giggled seeing Angels eyes widen in awe at the sugary beverage she was offering. Angel took it from her and took a few greedy gulps of it before letting out a loud moan. “Oh my god!” He pulled Charlie tightly into him, holding her face into his chest fluff, “Vags! You're lucky I’m gay or I swear to Lucifer I'd marry t' shit out of your girlfriend right now!” He shouted at the moth demon as Charlie laughed wriggling out of Angels grasp. “She wouldn't have you, she doesn't know where you've been" Vaggie retaliated, “Well tell your dad I said thanks for last night" Angel smirked and winked at her, his smile widened as Vaggie launched into what he assumed was a tirade of insults in her foreign tongue. He really enjoyed getting under people’s skin.

  
“Here my dear" Angel turned to see Alastor standing over him offering him a cloth filled with ice. “It will help bring down the swelling” he grinned. Angel felt a small twinge in his stomach at the sight of the radio demon. “Ummm thanks Al" he muttered taking the ice and flinching as he held it up to his cheek. Alastor sat down in the arm chair across from Angel and summoned a book to read as Angel tried to figure out how to go forward with getting closer to him. “Hey Al you like what you see?” Angel pushed out his chest fluff. “That prick don't like anything after 1933... when he got himself landed here. You’re outta luck kid" Husk sniggered from the bar. “Now now Husker" Alastor tilted his head towards the grump who rolled his eyes.

  
“Wait 1933?” Angel thought hard, “Hey that's the year I turned fourteen... had my first kill too" Angel smiled resting back into the soft cushions. “What?” Vaggie asked looking stunned. Angel looked around at everyone staring at him in silence, though Alastor looked curious it was hard for Angel to tell with that ever present grin. “You all know I’ve killed people! Jeeze I just did it a couple of months ago with Cherri" he sniggered. “but not at fourteen Angel... you were just a child" Charlie reached over to hold his hand but he moved it before she could. “Look toots I grew up in a crime family, y'know the mob, the Italian mafia whateva you wanna call it. That was the way it was" Angel shrugged. “OH!” Charlie exclaimed, “that’s why your whole family is here in hell" Angel nodded at her. Angel closed his eyes sighing, thinking about it always bummed him out.

  
“That still looks really painful Angel" he heard Charlie’s concerned voice next to him, changing the subject seemed like a good idea to her at the mention of Angels family again. He turned to see that worried expression on her face that he hated so much, he hated caring about other people’s feelings it put a real damper on his I don’t give a fuck I do what I want attitude. “Nah it’s fine. It’s a hazard of t' job Dollface besides... I like it rough!” He purred at her caressing under her chin with his fingertips. Charlie smirked lifting his hand down “but don’t you ever wanna maybe stop working at the studio? Maybe meet a nice guy and settle down?” she clasped her hands in front of her and looked dreamily up at Angel.   
Angel felt a tug in his chest, an old scar burned for a few seconds before he forced the memories back down into the darkest pit of his psyche, instead throwing his head back and laughing. “Settle down? Not for me toots I love em and leave em. I get to do what and who I want without some schmuck gettin all up in my business” he was waving his hands around for emphasise. Vaggie sat down next to Charlie planting a kiss on her cheek and Angel rolled his eyes.

  
“What about when you were alive? Didn’t you have anyone special then?” Charlie asked him hopefully. The old wound seared again as Angels mouth felt suddenly dry. _God dammnit princess take a hint_ , Angel thought annoyed. Crimson eyes lingered on Angels reaction curiously without him noticing. “Dollface I grew up during the 30s and died in the 40s. Being gay was one of the ultimate evils. If you were found out you either got carted off by t' men in white coats and had electric pumped threw ya brain to fix ya. You were chemically castrated- no thank you! You were lynched, beaten to death or worst of em all ya hadda marry some skirt and play happy families!” Angel retorted back at her. 

  
“Yeah people can be real shits" Vaggie signed giving Angel a genuine look of understanding for once. “That’s awful" Charlie said looking upset again, feeling uncomfortable himself Angel decided to take the focus off of himself for once. “Hey Husk! What about you? You have anyone special when ya was alive an kicking?” Angel called over to the bar. “Leave me the fuck outta yer love in" Husk grumbled, Alastor glanced over at his friend giving him a small nod as the cat demon mumbled to himself angrily as he cracked open a bottle of booze and started chugging. “Sorry I asked!” Angel leaned back into the sofa. 

  
“What about you Al?” Charlie asked, Angel and Vaggie both exchanged a glace at each other before looking over at the deer demon. “Me? Ohh I had numerous admirers my dear" he smiled a bit wider as Vaggie rolled her eyes and let out a small ‘pfftt' at his lack of modesty. “A few of them where quite... delicious” the elders voice dropped a few octaves in a menacing tone. Vaggie and Charlie exchanged terrified glances as Angel slid one of his free hands under the table. “I bet your quite delicious yourself hot stuff-" just as Angel was about to graze Alastors thigh the deer demon snatched his wrist, bending it backwards painfully making Angel gasp and slip off the sofa at the gesture the remainder of his drink crashing to the floor. “If you try to touch me again Angel I will rip that hand from your body and beat you into unconsciousness with it" Alastors voice was threatening as he tilted his head, eyes glowing brighter only dropping the spiders hand from his death grip when he heard Charlie cough. “That’s okay smiles... I’d still have five more to get you off with" Angel cackled from his place on the floor, rubbing his wrist and doing jazz hands with his two lower pairs of arms to demonstrate his point before retracting the third pair. 

  
Alastor pinched the bridge of his nose his smile becoming tighter on his face, looking more forced. The porn star infuriated him more than any other creature he'd ever come across. Usually Alastors reputation was enough to enforce terror into others but for some reason nothing he did seemed to scare the damn spider. This frustrated Alastor to no end, no one in the nine circles had ever pushed his buttons this badly and lived more than a few minutes. The only reason Angel was still alive he mused was because of Charlie’s pleas that he let him live and because he happened to be the biggest source of entertainment at the hotel with his reckless and self destructive behaviours and the morbid curiosity Alastor held by not being able to figure him out.

  
Sensing the near genocide tension rising from Alastors radio static Charlie decided to jump in. “Hey Al can I borrow you for a minute?” she asked. “Of course sweetheart!” Alastors usual cheery demeanour was back as he jumped to his feet taking Charlie by the arm. Angel could hear the two talking as they walked away. “but I don’t understand my dear, I could simply open an interdimensional portal and shove him through it! We could tell everyone your experiment works and that he is happily off in heaven!” Alastor sounded extremely happy at this thought. “Alastor no! That would be lying and besides Angel is our friend and-" Charlie’s voice trailed off as she and Alastor left the lobby.

  
Angel crossed his legs on the floor and sighed turning to look at Vaggie. “What?” he asked as she gave him a death stare with her arms folded in annoyance. “Look quit staring at the merchandise bitch, you can’t afford me" Angel smirked winking at her. “Dear Lucifer when are you going to grow up Angel? When are you gonna get it that Alastor is asexual and your constant harassment of him makes you no better than the people who kept you down when you where alive!” she yelled at him. Angel blinked at her “He's A- what now?” he raised his eyebrow looking confused. Vaggie groaned in exasperation “You’ve never heard of asexual before?” Angel shook his head no. “Asexual is a person who doesn't experience sexual attraction or has a low or absent desire to do anything sexual. It’s a wide spectrum maybe you should look into it more and stop harassing the guy" Vaggie put bluntly. “You mean he never gets horny?” Angel stared at her the look of utter shock on his face. Vaggie massaged her temples feeling a headache coming on like she usually did while having conversations with Angel. “Shit... I just thought the guy was playing hard to get...” Angel looked off to the side. No wonder Alastor couldn't stand him, Angel was everything Alastor wasn't. He felt a small pang of guilt deep down, from the very first moment Alastor had strutted into the hotel Angel had thought he was hot as fuck. 

  
He was just Angels type handsome, powerful, unapologetic, dangerous and the 1930’s gentleman thing just brought him back to when he was alive with that sweet spot he had for the good old days. Even the murder and cannibal thing just made him more attractive to Angel, probably because of my fucked up childhood, Angel mused to himself. He glanced over at the bar and realised that Husk was all ready on his third bottle of booze. Maybe he could get more details on the mysterious radio demon from him. He sashayed over to the bar, leaning over the edge to make his chest fluff more visible and flashing Husk a sweet smile.  
“What the fuck do you want space cadet?” Husk growled grumpily. “I just wondered if I could get a lil more ice for my cheek is all" Angel replied in a innocent tone while opening up the cloth Alastor had given him to show the mostly melted ice. “Fine" Husk snatched the cloth from Angel and began filling it for him. “So Husky!” Angel smiled brightly, “You and Al go back some huh?”. Husk bared his teeth at Angel slamming the cloth down hard in front of him, “One- don't fuckin call me that and two what’s it to you" he took another swig from his bottle. “I was just wonderin about it is all. You make a deal with him or a contract or some shit? The way he pulled you and Niffty outta nowhere means ya both gotta have somethin goin on with him" Angel mused lifting the ice up to his cheek again. Husk closed his eyes and sighed, “Yeah Niffty and me made deals with Al a long time ago. Al kept his end pretty quickly fer us both and that was that. Niffty and I ain't got no stinkin contract the way you do with your pimp. Al don’t own us... we made a blood vow with him and it has certain privileges and certain disadvantages" Husk trailed off taking another swig from his bottle. “Shit, that sounds like deep stuff. I wonder if I got anything the old bastard would wanna make a deal over?” Angel mused out loud. Husk slammed his paw on the bar and stared Angel straight in his mismatched eyes “Kid stay away from him. Al’s deals don’t end well for the other party, trust me. You think he’s been ignoring you these last few months? He’s been watching your every fuckin move. He’s figuring you all out, your likes, dislikes, weaknesses anything he can use to trap you or use you for his own agenda like a fuckin pawn. Don’t play games with the fuckin devil coz he’ll work out the rules and hell bend them to make sure he wins every damn time!” He snarled at Angel who blinked at him a few times “Okayyyy” was all he managed before getting up and walking back to his spot on the sofa.

  
Just then Charlie and Alastor walked back into the lobby looking much more chipper. “Ahh Angel Dust my juvenile friend! Charlie has explained to me that all your little moments of nonsense and vulgarity are your attempts to ‘fluster' me” Alastor chuckled, “How amusing!”. Angel lowered his ice pack and shot Charlie the stink eye as she smiled and shrugged at him. “I'm afraid I won’t be joining you for dinner tonight my dears, I have business to take care of at my radio tower. Niffty however will be making her famous meatloaf for you all. One taste and you’ll all be hooked!” He grinned walking past Charlie and heading for the front doors. “Hey Al" Angel called him just as he was passing behind the sofa Angel was sitting on and he stopped hovering just behind the spider.  
“I've been told one kiss from me is all it takes to get you hooked but I can’t taste my own lips, you wanna try it for me?” Angel purred leaning his head back to gaze up into the now upside down face of the radio demon smirking, he heard Vaggie moan in annoyance from the other end of the sofa. “Certainly!” Alastor smiled, “Wait wha-?” before Angel could finish the word he felt a soft pair of lips connect to his own, knocking the breath out of him he gave a small yelp when he felt something sharp against his tongue and the taste of copper filled his mouth. Alastor pulled away and Angel leapt up in shock covering his mouth with both hands as his face and his chest fluff both turned a violent shade of pink. 

  
“OH MY GOD! DID YOUR TITS JUST BLUSH?” Vaggie burst out into hysterical laughter as Alastor and Charlie laughed too. “Hmmm too sweet for my taste my dear fellow. Well I'm off!” Alastor said cheerfully strutting out of the front door obviously pleased with himself. The sound of the door closing behind him seemed to bring Angel back to reality, “HEY! GET BACK HERE MOTHERFUCKER!” He raged after the radio demon but as he was all ready gone he quickly turned his embarrassment on Vaggie who was now crying with laughter at his expense. “I dunno what your laugh at Vag! I feel sorry for Charlie coz there ain't enough lube in all the nine circles to save her from t' friction burn from your sandpaper vagina!” Angel smirked at her hands on hips. There was a brief second of silence and then Vaggie exploded into a blood thirsty rage, face bright red and screaming at Angel while chasing him around the furniture. “Guys please-" Charlie tried but at that moment Angel had decided to summon his acordeon and was playing it loudly while laughing at Vaggies attempts to catch him, his long legs allowing him to create a good amount of distance to keep her at bay. Charlie sank down into one of the bar stools “I have no idea what I’m doing" She sighed watching the game of cat and mouse escalate violently. “No shit, princess" Husk grumbled before passing out and Charlie groaned loudly as she dropped her head onto the bar.

Alastor hummed to himself as he walked down the dimly lit streets towards his radio tower. A strange tingling had started in his stomach as he'd left the hotel. He ran a clawed finger overly his smiling lips, catching Angel out at his own game had been delicious, the shocked look on his face was priceless, finally getting him to shut up was a triumph, that flush of magenta had been a fascinating and entertaining surprise. He could still taste the spider demons blood in his mouth, the taste was like nothing he had ever had before and only one word came to Alastors mind as he savoured it, _more_!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave feedback, constructive criticism helps me to get better. Thank you again for reading this I really appreciate it!


	3. Gaining and loosing the upper hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's Molly! Angels twin sister comes for a short visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the delay I've had a few things hold this chapter up. First was trying to figure out how to write Alastor and then I had a bereavement and now someone close to me has been badly injured and I'm helping them with their recovery.   
> Thank you so much for all the comments, kudos and bookmarks I can't believe how kind you all are! Thank you for your patience too, I appreciate you all so much.

Alastor had not been able to get the taste of Angel Dust blood out of his head from the moment it had hit his tongue. He had all ready been finding the spiders scent a huge distraction from the beginning. Something about that sweet aroma he gave off put Alastors other senses on edge.

The lack of fear Alastor instilled in him confused and annoyed him. He was so used to other demons running from the sheer sight of him, yet Angel Dust just tried to deliberately get close to him and push his luck. He was causing Alastor to react, to feel uncomfortable, out of control and Alastor was always in control. Other demons where puppets to do his bidding and provide him amusement. Angel Dust was taking that control from him. Not that the radio demon would ever give the damn spider the satisfaction of knowing how much he was affecting him. Now that damn taste was all he could think about.

  
Perhaps Angel Dust would be his next hunt. Yes, he thought grinning wider. That would explain these strange notions. He craved the spiders sweet demise was all. The sudden idea of devouring the spider gave him such a thrill that he had immediately started to get his shadows to follow him. Alastor did not stalk his prey usually, it was against his moral code. It gave him an unfair advantage against them if he knew how and where they’d be, was able to anticipate their reactions, no he preferred the thrill of surprise and the look of terror on their faces when they realized What was about to befall them.

With Angel Dust however he needed more. He needed more of his scent, his facial expressions, his voice. It was like a fix he thought. Perhaps the spider had infected him somehow. With this need to know more, see more and hear more from the other demon. 

  
His shadows followed him sneaking out of his window at the hotel. Alastor had chuckled at how silly it was of Charlie to not think of barring the windows to his suite, after all spiders where fantastic climbers. She was quite naive at times. He watched the spider get liquored up at bars, dancing on top of tables, taking money in exchange for sexual favours, exchanging the money for drugs and doing juvenile things such as starting fights, riding shopping carts down the streets of pentagram city and drawing lewd graffiti on walls. Always managing to stumble back to the hotel in whatever state he was in.

  
Alastor found it amusing how Angel had such a child like innocents for certain things while also being so full of debauchery. Using pentagram city like his own personal playground, batting his eyes and turning on the charm to get whatever he wanted. Anything for pleasure, anything to feel good and stay out of his own head it seemed. What was it he was so desperately running from Alastor wondered hungrily. 

  
He had even watched Angel with some of his clients without being seen. He didn’t understand why Angel was so obsessed with sex but he couldn’t help enjoy watching Angels face, the gasping, pleading, the sweet little nothing’s, the begging and then the look of ecstasy when he was granted his release. That part Alastor understood, the build up of a hunt was exhilarating but that beautiful moment where he'd watch the life drain from their eyes that was his climax! There was nothing else that compared to it in Alastors opinion. 

  
One client had begun choking Angel during their copulating as Alastor had watched unseen in the shadows. His heart beat faster as he watched Angels lovely pale face begin to turn purple, tears leaking from the corners of those mismatched eyes, his stomach ached and his blood became hot as he watched the light start to fade from Angels eyes. He felt hate rise up inside towards the John Angel had picked up, hands twitching wanting desperately to be the ones around sweet Angels neck, to be the one making Angel look like that. Just as the john let go and the two finished Alastor realised the spider had enjoyed every second of it the glint in his eyes as he gasped for air again.

Oh how twisted the little basket case was.

He had rushed back to the hotel before he could be caught , his heart was beating fast, limbs trembling from the adrenaline, unable to settle... what a show! The image of Angels face like that was seared into his brain. What was happening to him? He couldn’t understand why the damn spider was such an intriguing specimen to him. They were entwined in some sort of game Alastor concluded to himself. And he would win... Alastor always won.

\--------

Angels right leg jiggled frantically, staring at the phone in his lower set of hands while his upper set ran nervously through his hair. His usual confident, cocky swagger misplaced for the moment but this was a new situation for him and he didn’t really know how process it. He chewed his bottom lip as his stomach churned.

Glancing over at his beloved pet pig he asked “ Hey fat nuggets aunt Molly is coming to visit us today. How about that?” The piglet sat up and squealed in delight, angel smiled softly and slid his phone into his jacket pocket. “Yeah I'm looking forward t’ seein her too" he said as he walked over to pet his baby.

  
“ I just don’t know if I want the others to meet her, I mean what if she tells em all the embarrassing stories of what I was like as a kid? What if she ruins my cred with the others? What if Husk is rude to her? What if Vaggie throws her stupid knifes at her?” his voice was growing higher and more panicked. “OH MY GOD, WHAT IF ALASTOR EATS HER?” he cried out in dramatic terror, his upper arms pulling at his hair while his lower pair squished fat nugget’s pudgy face close to his. The piglet gave him an apathetic look followed by an unconcerned oink. Angel gave the pig an unimpressed look before throwing himself backwards on the floor dramatically, letting out a groan and dragging his hands down his face. “Yeah you’re right fat nuggets... Alastor won’t eat her" He blew his hair up out of his face. “She's too sweet” he chuckled to himself a soft smile spread over his face.

He flicked his tongue over the inside of his teeth , feeling the small cut from where Alastor had bit him a few days ago. He felt a flush of heat spread across his face at the memory, _what is wrong with me?_ He thought pushing himself up into a sitting position he hugged his legs to his chest tightly. He wanted to know more about the radio demon and not because Valentino had told him to. He was genuinely curious, Alastor was such a mystery and never gave much away but he couldn’t stand Angel at all. Angel sighed confusion was quickly becoming his default emotion. He glanced at the clock on his night stand and jumped to his feet. Molly would be here in five minutes he'd better get down to the lobby.

Charlie hummed to herself excitedly, bouncing down the stairs towards the lobby. She had asked everyone to meet her there at 9.50am sharp and twirled into the middle of the floor when she saw they had all complied although she suspected Alastor had dragged Husk there by the cat demons disheveled appearance. “Thank you all for meeting me here this morning I’m sure your all dying to know why!” she wiggled in excited anticipation. “Not really" Husk grumbled earning him a sharp nudge in his ribs from Alastor. 

  
“As I was saying" Charlie ignored the remark, “Angels twin sister Molly is coming to visit us today!” she happily announced. “Wait- There's two of em? I am too fucking sober for this shit!” Husk shuffled off to behind the bar, muttering curses and rubbing his face in annoyance as he cracked open a bottle of booze and began chugging. “Oh yay a new friend!” Niffty squealed in delight. “Too bad it wasn’t a twin brother!” she looked dreamily off into space.

  
“Charlie are you sure this is a good idea?” Vaggie asked her in a concerned tone placing a hand on her girlfriends shoulder. “Yes!” Charlie replied with conviction, “Angel needs all the love and support we can manage and that includes his family!” she pounded a determined fist into the palm of her other hand. “So I expect everyone to be on their best behaviour and make her feel welcome!”. Just then Angel appeared at the top of the stairs as a dainty knock rang out in a musical fashion. “I'll get it" Angel rushed to the door, he took a deep breath and swung the door open.

  
“ANGIE!!” a high pitched squeal echoed through the lobby as four arms launched through the front doors squeezing Angel tightly like a python. “hey mol" Angel managed to whisper out, “can’t- breath" he tapped her on her shoulder and she let him go beaming widely. “Oh sorry! I dunno my own strength sometimes! I’m just so happy to see you" she hugged him again more gently resting her head on his shoulder. Angel smiled softly hugging her back and nuzzling his face into her hair, she smelled like sugar cookies to him and if Angel had a soft spot it was definitely Molly shaped.

  
Molly let him go and beamed into the lobby “Hello! I’m Molly” She waved with a big smile. She skipped over to Charlie grabbing her by the hands, “You must be Charlie! The princess of Hell herself I am so honoured to meet you your highness" she gushed as Charlie blushed “Umm just Charlie is fine, it’s so nice to meet you”. Molly’s bright eyes turned to Vaggie next “and you must be Charlie’s lovely girlfriend" shaking her hand. “Oh! And this little darling must be Niffty! You are just too cute!” Molly crouched down to get a better look, “You’re outfit is just beautiful, did you make it yourself?” Niffty twirled for her “Yes I did! I make lots of clothes I’d be happy to show you my designs sometime!”. 

  
Alastor looked over Molly carefully, as she and Niffty continued to gush over each other. As Angel Dust’s twin she wasn’t at all what he’d been expecting. She had similar colouring to Angel, four arms, four legs and big bouncy hair and did not dress provocative like her brother. Her personality was closer to that of Niffty and Charlie, yet another piece of the Angel Dust puzzle to be figured out.

“Oh and you must be the radio demon, sir" Alastor watched as Molly came towards him she was about to go in for a hug when he watched her glance over at her brother, a look exchanged between them before she turned it into a curtsy. Alastor felt his smile widen obviously Angel had mentioned him in conversation, “Why what a charming young lady! Call me Alastor sweetheart.” He bowed to her his radio voice full of cheer. She smiled at him before looking behind the bar “That leaves you to be Husk then" she beamed. Husk was staring with his jaw hanging open before he shook his head and mumbled a hello before turning back to clean glasses at his bar.

  
“uhh hey Mol" Angel called looking at several big grocery bags on the doorstep outside. “What t' heck is all this?” he pointed to the bags. “Oh! I almost forgot" she skipped over to Angel wrapping an arm around his neck “I figured you an me could make a nice Italian dinner for your friends!” she smiled wide. Angel groaned in annoyance this would take up most of the damn day. “Wait Angel can cook?” Vaggie asked folding her arms and looking unconvinced. Molly rounded on her brother “You've neva cooked for them before?” she whacked him on the back of the head and launched into a passionate tirade of Italian pointing and making gestures at Angel while he rubbed the back of his head and was retorting back at her in the same fiery way before Angel seemed to relent to his sister. 

  
“A'right quit yer yappin I’ll do it okay? Al, Niffty you usually do the cookin, you mind if we take over tonight?” Angel grumbled , this was definitely going to ruin his reputation with the others. “Go right head" Alastor replied leaning on his microphone and gesturing towards the kitchen with his other hand. 

  
Angel helped Molly unpack the bags of ingredients shed brought with her. Laying out everything for preparation. “They all seem really nice Angie! You look good too... still too skinny fer my likin but good" She smiled poking his thin waist. “A'right ma" he teased back at her pinching her cheek. Molly laughed pushing him off. “So we're gonna do the full four courses! Lots fresh bread and I even brought some top vino to make it extra special". “Whateva you say boss" Angel instinctively started mixing together some yeast, flour, sugar, salt, olive oil and hot water into a bowl to begin the bread.

Angels mother had taught them both to cook and making the bread had always been Angels favourite part, something about it was therapeutic to him. Just as Molly was prepping some meat to cook a light knock happened on the kitchen door and Alastor strode in, grin as usual taking up half his face and twirling his microphone in his usual theatrical way.

  
“Hello my dears! I do hope I am not intruding" he tilted his head looking between the two. “Not at all sugar c'mon in. What can we do ya for?” Molly replied in her merrily way. “Well sweetheart I just adore to cook myself and I have never had Italian cooking before. I was wondering if you’d both mind me observing or perhaps helping out" he asked politely. “Of course you can, in fact Angels just about to start kneading the bread if ya wanna learn how to do that" Angel turned towards towards Alastor, “uhh yeah sure... if ya want" he quickly turned back to the mound in the bowl. Alastor rolled his sleeves up, removed his gloves and washed his hands before standing just behind Angel, looking over his shoulder as the spider explained. 

  
“So once you got it all mixed together like this whatcha wanna do is take some extra flower and sprinkle it on top on t’ table here, then take your mixture and place it on the flour. Now we gotta knead it, uhh I ain't so good at explainin stuff like this wit words" Angel muttered when he felt hot breath against his neck and what sounded like a deep intake of breath. A shiver ran down his spine, did Alastor just sniff him? He turned his head to glance at the radio demon who met his gaze with a smirk. “Why don’t you show me then” Alastors grin widened as he maneuvered himself in front of Angel. “Uhh sure" Angel waited for Alastors nod to say it was okay to touch him and Angel placed his hands over the elders. He pressed down on the dough with the heal of their joined hands, pushing it outwards, then folding the dough in half again, pushing down while stretching and lengthening the dough.

Alastor was pressed right up against him and Angel could feel his heart beating a little faster than normal, he noticed one of Alastors ears twitch and found himself smiling at how adorable that was. He moved their hands to rotate the dough and knead a bit more, “If it’s still sticky... you just sprinkle more flour into it" he glanced over at Molly who was smiling almost as wide as Alastor did. _You like him!_ She mouthed at him and Angel felt his face flush as he gave her a rude gesture with his free hand. “And you just keep doing that for like another eight minutes smiles and it should be ready to bake!” Angel quickly let go of him and crossed the kitchen to his sister to start chopping some vegetables as Molly giggled at his blushing face and chest. “How fun!” Alastor beamed at Molly and she beamed back. 

  
The three of them spent the next few hours, cooking, laughing and humming along to Alastors music that has started to play somewhere between the bread and the preparation of the appetizers. Angel was genuinely happy and relaxed for the first time in he didn’t know how long his thoughts weren’t on his next fix or getting laid. He was just happy in this moment as he stirred the sauce in the saucepan as he laughed watching Molly and Alastor singing along to one of Alastors 1930’s songs and gliding around effortlessly in a waltz. 

  
“A'right Casanova, put my sista down and go get the others fer dinner" Angel made shooing motions at Alastor. Alastor bowed and kisses Molly’s hand “As you wish, dear" he grinned, Molly giggled as he strolled out of the kitchen humming. 

  
“He's a real charmer! Mama woulda liked him" Molly gushed making her way over to Angel to help him plate up the food. “He was a serial killer!” Angel scoffed arranging the appetizers. “It ain’t that different from t’ family business" Molly pointed out and Angel laughed. “I guess" he replied, he felt a shift in Molly’s body language.

“You like him Angie I can tell an well- it’s been about seventy years I’m sure Pietro would understand he'd want you to move o-" Angel slammed his hands down on the kitchen counter loudly before she could finish, his body shaking. “I told you a million times Mol... Don’t say that name. I ain't into nobody. I ain’t leavin Val and I sure as shit ain’t gonna talk about that shit again, got it?” Angel glared at her angrily. Molly’s bottom lip trembled and Angel felt a sudden rush of guilt towards her.

  
“It’s all my fault" she squeaked out in a tearful manner and Angel pulled her into his arms stroking her hair. “It was neva your fault Mol. I ain’t neva blamed you for anythin a'right?” he squeezed her tight blinking back his own tears. They stayed like that for a few moments until Angel let her go his usual persona back in place to face the world, “Now help me feed t’ colony of weirdos before they start rioting” he sashayed out of the kitchen, Molly took a deep breath, fixed her best smile and followed after him not noticing the shadow slip under the door behind her. 

  
Dinner had been a joyful occasion at the happy hotel that evening. Angel had insisted that Alastor and Charlie sit at each end of the table, something about being the closest thing to being the heads of the family which had amused them greatly. They had been treated to a delectable four course meal, appetizers, starters, dinner and dessert. Angel had sniggered into his hand at the shocked look on Molly’s face as Alastor had piled his plate with food, even so far as taking a third helping of the pasta dish they’d made. The rest of them where well used to Alastors seemingly endless hunger by now but Molly's face had been priceless.

Not usually one for sweet things or desserts Alastor had initially refused the tiramisu that Angel had made but after some convincing from Molly he relented and tried some.  
“Oh!” Alastor exclaimed after his first bite his ears flattened against his head, “this is quite tasty!” He grinned quickly devouring the rest of it quickly and wiping his mouth clean with a napkin. “uhh I’m so full I might explode" Charlie moaned from the other end of the table. Angel chuckled leaning his face on one of his hands happily gazing around the table at the group of weirdos he’d become to fond of. 

  
“That’s why we drink digestivo after dinner honey!” Molly happily exclaimed pulling a bottle of amaretto out and pouring a shot of the liqueur out for everyone. “Italians believe it helps wit digestion and settles t' stomach" Angel explained to them all, “but really it’s just an excuse t' get shitfaced!” He grinned downing his shot in one and sliding his glass back to Molly for a refill. 

  
“I'll drink to that" Husk downed his next. “Well I guess it would be rude not to" Charlie said to Vaggie and they all lifted their glasses and downed them in one. “I need a real drink now" Husk grumbled heading off to the bar.

Niffty kicked the rest of them out of the dining hall so she could clean up after the feast. The others retired to the lobby. Husk was back behind his bar guzzling some cheap booze, Charlie and Vaggie where snuggling up in one of the arm chairs and Angel was laying over the sofa his head resting in his sister’s lap as she gently caressed her fingers over his forehead. It was something their mother had done to them when they were children and Molly would often do it to settle her brother. 

  
Alastor seated himself at the bar with Husk grinning at the feline. “Whiskey on the rocks my dear fellow” he chimed as he tapped his fingers along to the tune he was humming. Husk grumbled to himself as he poured the drink watching his boss closely. Alastor turned to look over his shoulder, his crimson eyes lingering on Angels stretched out limbs, the smile he gave his twin and the light giggle that sounded like a bell as the two talked. Alastors smiled to himself turning back and sipping his drink. Noticing the cat demon glowering at him more than usual he asked “Something on your mind Husker old chap?”. 

  
Husk placed both of his paws on the bar leaning close to make sure that only Alastor could hear him. “Whatever it is your thinkin of doin... don’t chuckles" Alastor swirled the ice around his glass lazily. “I mean it" Husk pointed a claw at Alastors face. “Whatever you got goin on in that sick mind of yours leave the kid outta it" he growled and Alastor gave him a bigger grin. “Why Husker my good friend you almost sound like you've grown fond of the little spider" Alastor tilted his head. 

“He might be annoying as fuck but... he’s a good kid deep down" Husk took a swig from the bottle he'd opened. “Besides... He ain't scared of you and I think he might be the only other son of a bitch down here who’s as fuckin twisted as your crazy ass" Husk chuckled to himself knowing full well the radio demon would be pissed by the lack of fear he instilled into Angel. “It'll only end in disaster if you mess with him and I’m startin to like those losers and Niffty’s grown attached too. So don't fuck this up for us" Husk gave him the stink eye as he took another swig.

  
Before Alastor could reply Angels voice rang out close behind him. “I know, I know outside. Jeeze! I'd tell ya t' take the spear outta yer ass Vag but I know how much ya enjoy it bein up there" he flipped Vaggie off before glancing at Alastor and rolled his eyes pointing backwards to Vaggie before walking out towards the back garden. Alastor turned back to Husk finished his drink in one and flashed him his biggest shit eating grin and slid off his bar stool following after Angel. 

  
“Well fuck" Husk growled guzzling his bottle of booze.

\------

Angel walked outside to the back garden and leaned against the wall pulling out a cigarette, lighting it and taking a long drag from it closing his eyes and breathing out slowly. He smiled to himself at the image of Vaggies annoyed look before a familiar voice brought him back to the present.

  
“Mind if I join you dear?” Angel opened his eyes and starred at Alastor. “Uhh sure smiles, it’s a free afterlife" he offered the cigarette to him and was surprised when he took it from him. “You smoke?” Angel asked as he lit himself another and puffed on it. 

  
“On occasion" Alastor tilted his head towards Angel giving him a smirk. Angel smiled back shrugging. “I just wanted to thank you for dinner tonight my dear. It was marvellous! Quite the feast. I haven’t had a banquet like that in some time and I am quite shocked you are so talented in the culinary arts!” Alastor laughed and Angel felt the back of his neck prickling.

  
“Yeah, coz a stupid whore like me is only good fer fuckin right?” Angel spat back defensively as he folded his arms across his chest and stomach. Alastor looked at him with what looked like genuine surprise. “My dear when have I ever called you such a thing?” he enquired. Angel thought about it for a moment before realizing Alastor had never called him anything like that. Angel looked over at him sheepishly. 

  
“What you do for a living does not make me think less of you. We all have our sins, our vices and our individual punishments. Why should I look down upon yours when my own are so much more diabolical” his voice dropped on the last word as he took another drag of the cigarette. “No I don’t consider you stupid, perhaps naive with terrible self preservation skills. As for the second part I do not like such vulgar terms. Lust of the flesh is just something I do not find entertaining and I can’t fathom why anyone does but each to their own, perhaps you'll explain it to me sometime" Alastor grinned leaning an arm next to Angels face. 

  
For the first time in his afterlife Angel felt completely speechless. This seemed to amuse Alastor who decided he'd carry on the conversation himself. “I merely was trying to point out that you are not the one trick pony that you let everyone believe you are. You are full of surprises and that excites me" the grin widened as he moved in closer, Angel swallowed hard as the smell of whiskey and cigarettes filled his nose as Alastor threw his own cigarette away and placed the other arm on Angels other side. Trapping the spider demon against the wall eyes large and looking a lot like prey to Alastors great satisfaction. 

  
Angel could feel his heartbeat hammering in his chest no one had ever spoken to him like this in all the time he'd been in Hell and it felt like his brain was short circuiting. He wasn't sure if Alastor had just insulted, complimented or flirted with him. “It seems the more I find out about you... the more I want to keep finding things out about you" Alastors whispered into his ear and Angel let out a little involuntary yelp which made Alastor chuckle.

He looked down at Angels plump lips before running his thumb over them. Angel trembled at the touch and he could feel a warmth spreading to his groin. Alastor was elated at causing such a reaction in the spider, feeling smug that he had finally figured out how to get the upper hand over him. 

  
“I look forward to our future conversations” Alastor growled eyes glowing red as he straightened back up, summoned his microphone and strutted back into the hotel like nothing had happened. 

  
Angel stood frozen to the wall for a few seconds trying to catch his breath. What t’ fuck just happened? His groin ached for release and his face felt hot. _Did Alastor like him?_ The thought made his heart skip a beat which was quickly followed by a sense of fear. _No, no, no, no not again_. Angel slapped himself across the face. Love didn’t exist especially in a place like hell and people like Angel didn’t get happy endings.

“FUCKKKKKKKKK" he screamed into the night air, “Fottuto bastardo” he swore in Italian kicking a stone across the garden and storming off to the nearest bathroom to relieve himself of the blue balls the radio demon had so happily left him with. 

\-----

  
Upon exiting the bathroom feeling less uncomfortable Angel lazily strolled back to the lobby and felt a sting of annoyance when he saw Alastor sitting next to Molly the two laughing heartily. He stalked over and leaned on the back of the sofa. “What's so funny?” he asked suspiciously.

“I was just tellin Al about t' time when we was six and mama warned you not to touch the pot on t' stove coz it was hot and you just stared at her straight in the eyes and put your hand on it like the dysfunctional looney you are" Molly laughed hard at the memory. Angel snorted with laughter himself at the memory, his ma had whooped his ass and then nursed his burnt hand afterwards not understanding why he hadn't cried. “What can I say? I don't like being told what to do" he grinned at Molly. 

  
“Molly has been telling me such charming tales about your childhood! You never told us you sang in a choir!" Alastor grinned up at Angel. Before Angel could think of a snarky comeback Alastors shadow slithered out of the darkness and whispered something into the radio demon ear. “Hmm... seems I have some business to attend to at my tower" he straightened himself out as he stood. “It has been an absolute pleasure my dear, I do hope you'll come visit us again" he kissed Molly’s hand and flashed Angel a grin before disappearing on the spot. 

  
“Seriously Mol! Ya brought up t' fuckin singin?” Molly giggled shrugging her shoulder at him. “I aint neva gonna live that one down now" Angel cried out in exasperation. Just then Angels hellphone bleeped, he pulled it out of his pocket and felt his heart drop down to his stomach. 

  
“Ahh Val wants me at the studio Mol... I’m sorry" he gave her a sad look. “That’s okay Angie, it’s getting late anyways I’ll head home. Dad and Arackniss can't cope long without me any how" she kissed him on the cheek a small sad smile on her face. “I'll walk ya out" he replied following her to the door. “Hey Dollface! Might be a late one" Angel called over his shoulder to Charlie. “Okay Angel just text me if you need anything” she gave him a sad look and Angel smiled waving her goodbye.

\-----

Alastor had gotten back after the others had gone to bed, all except for Husk that was. The feline was still drinking at the bar when he’d arrived back and Alastor had happily joined him for a night cap. Husk had alerted him to the fact that he had a little smidge of blood on the corner of his mouth which he'd wiped away with a handkerchief.

  
“Thank you my friend, I just stopped off for a midnight snack" Alastor grinned at him. “Gross" Husk replied as Alastor chuckled at his disgusted expression. The sound of the front door slamming peaked both their curiosities as they glanced over. Alastors smile though never leaving his face somehow became smaller as he watched the figure limp through the lobby. After a few seconds he realized it was Angel Dust but his aura was off, the spider was shrouded in what looked like a sheet covering himself and his colouring seemed paler almost grey in fact.

  
“Angel dear" Alastor called out to him, “Why don’t you join us?” he watched as Angel limped past, not seeming to see or hear him and vanish into the elevator. Alastor tilted his head something was not right. He usually revelled in others misery but seeing Angel in such a state left him feeling uneasy. “What the hell happened to him?” Husk asked gruffly as Alastor turned back to him. Alastor shrugged taking a sip of his drink. They sat in silence for three quarters of an hour as Alastor drummed his fingers on top of the bar, nursed his drink and every few minutes glanced back around at the elevator.

  
“Fer fucks sake chuckles!” Husk snapped, “I can’t take yer damn silence and yer fidgeting anymore. Go check on him” Alastor blinked at Husk in surprise, he opened his mouth to retaliate but nothing came out. Instead he downed his drink in one and nodded at his friend and wished him goodnight before walking off towards the elevator.

  
Alastor stood outside Angels door. He didn’t know why he felt so compelled to check on the other demon but he put on his best smile and knocked lightly on the door. Angel Dust was usually a night owl anyway so the late hour wasn’t something Alastor was worried about. The door creaked open just a fraction and Alastor took in Angels appearance. He was soaking wet which meant his usual fluffy appearance was gone instead his hair hung flat against his body and face, he had a robe on but Alastor could still see that his usual pink markings were grey, he had mascara running down his face and his stature was slumped and he wore a frown on his face. Alastor did not like frowning in general but he found the sight of Angels was unbearable.

  
“Whadda want?” Angels voice was croaky and hoarse. Alastor starred for a moment wondering the same thing. “My dear you did not seem like yourself upon your return and I just wished to enquire if everything was okay?” Alastor managed to get the words out as he folded his hands behind his back not knowing what else to do with them. He could smell a faint hint of blood wafting out from Angels room along with the scent of body wash and cigarette smoke.

“Fine Alastor. Long night is all an I’m pretty wiped out so if ya don't mind" Angels voice was flat without it’s usual pep to it and Alastor also noted he’d received his full name and not one of the nicknames Angel used for him which he had started to become accustomed to. Just as Angel was about to shut his room Alastor manifested his microphone and used it to stop the door from closing. Angel looked at him in surprise and Alastor cleared his throat with it suddenly feeling very dry. 

  
“Then I shall bid you a good night” Alastors voice was gentle, “Oh and Angel?” he asked moving his microphone away from the door. “Yeah?” Angel asked curiously. “Smile my dear, you’re much too pretty to frown” Alastor waved his hand and a single lavender rose appeared as he held it out to Angel. Angel looked down at the rose in shock, he took it with a trembling hand and breathed in its scent. A small smile crossed his lips, “Thanks Al" Angel said much softer than before and Alastor gave him a small bow before walking off towards his own suite he heard Angels door close behind him.

  
“Ohh my! You're going soft” his microphone chirped at him playing a laughing track to get its point across better. “Don’t be ridiculous” Alastor growled at it, disappearing it in annoyance as he reached his own suite. Had he just handed Angel the upper hand again? Perhaps some more whiskey was in order.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter didn't disappoint. Thank you for reading and I hope to get the next one up soon.
> 
> Recommended listening: Choke by I don't know how but they found me. For Alastor during this chapter except for the last scene.
> 
> Please feel free to leave comments and feedback as these drive me forward and become better. Thank you again!


	4. Suffering and shenanigans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel has an awful night and decides some mischief is in order to take his mind off of things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your wonderful comments, bookmarks and kudos. The encouragement I have received has me flabbergasted! 
> 
> Thank you all so much I appreciate every single one of you!

Angel walked to Vals office legs feeling like lead. What he once considered to be his lover, his protector, his biggest fan he now viewed as nothing more than a lowlife cockroach. Without being bombed out of his head 24/7 and just slightly high Angel could see things more clearly than he had done in decades and he was hating everything about it. Angel had never been in love with Valentino but he had been in lust with his pimp. He'd thought they were a partnership and that Val respected him but now he was realising that he was just a cash cow for Val and a plaything for him and his buddies to do whatever they wanted with. A pretty little doll to be played with and tossed aside when they were done. Angel hugged himself tightly it seemed no matter what he'd always made the wrong choices. If anyone deserved to be in Hell he did, stupid slut he thought.

  
He stopped outside the door taking a deep breath but as he raised his hand to knock he heard two voices and stopped himself. Instead pressing his ear to the door to listen in on the conversation. 

  
“He seriously hasn’t told you anything about that fucking relic and what exactly he’s planning to do with the fuckin princess?” that was Voxs voice, Angel would recognise the slimy bastards voice anywhere it made his skin crawl. “Nah, he says he doesn’t pay him any attention, seems to be revolted by him y’know like leaves the room an only bothers with the princess an renovations” Val replied in an amused voice. 

  
“Still a fuckin prude then” Vox laughed, “Sounds like the old geezer really has gone soft. Lucifer knows his times running out. There's no place for softness down here. His tech is out dated and he refuses to move with the times. Won’t be long before someone makes a move on his territory” Angel felt a cold wave of panic wash over him. They were talking about Alastor. Angel bit his lip and took a step back, _shit!_

  
Just then the door to the office swung open catching Angel by surprise as rough hands dragged him inside. Angel felt himself be slammed down on top of Vals desk letting out a whimper as a sharp pain ran threw his head as it bounced off the desk. The hands on his jacket pulled him up and Angel came face to face with his pimp.

  
“H-hi daddy... ya wanted t' see me" Angel tried to smile sweetly but he could feel the panic rising from his gut. “Angel cakes you weren’t eavesdropping on daddy and his friend now where ya?” Val grabbed Angels face and turned it to the side so that he was starring at Voxs screen. 

  
“You got anything you wanna share about our geriatric friend, slut?” Vox asked him one of his cables wrapping around one of Angels wrists tightly. Angel felt the fear creeping up his spine at the smirk on Vox screen. If he gave them even something small he'd be out of here in a heartbeat probably with some nice gifts and a big stash of drugs to keep him going for a week. The image of Alastors smile flashed through his brain, Alastor waltzing with Molly in the kitchen, Alastors ear twitching in that adorable way, those crimson eyes that bore into his and... that kiss. Angel felt his heart swell at the memories and he swallowed his fear down, _fuck you_ he thought defiantly starring at the two overlords towering over him. 

  
“Nah. Guy loathes me, leaves the room when I walk in. All he’s interested in is the princess and doin t' hotel up. Tried everythin t' get close to him but it just don’t work" Angel replied in a sugary tone fluttering his eyelashes at Vox. 

  
“Told ya he’s fuckin useless" Valentino growled letting go of Angels face and turning to Vox. “Well he’s not completely useless" Vox grinned running a hand up Angels thigh. Not thinking of where he was Angel shoved Vox’s hand away roughly before feeling a quick slap across his face.

  
“You wanna play Angel cakes?” Valentino ripped his jacket open, hitched his mini skirt up over his thighs and flipped him over roughly onto the desk. “Val, please no!” Angel begged receiving a blow to the back of his head. “Shut up you stupid slut! Seems you’ve forgotten your manners! We'll teach ya a lesson to make sure you don't forget your place again, whore” Valentino hissed in Angels ear. “Now then as you’re my guest Vox, I’ll let ya pick you want the top or the bottom end?” he smirked. Vox laughed loudly and angel squeezed his eyes shut bracing himself wishing he was double dead.

  
\-----

  
Angel blinked a few times taking in his surroundings. Everything was pink, fluffy and familiar. His room at the hotel he slowly realised. How had he got here? He couldn’t remember. Why was there a sheet wrapped over him. 

  
He looked down at his ripped clothes and the pain and revulsion all came rushing back like a tidal wave crashing over him. Angel ran into his ensuite bathroom dropping to his knees and was violently sick into the toilet. His windpipe burned from the bile and his limbs trembled as he stumbled over turning on the shower to the highest temperature, he ripped his clothes off and got in feeling the scalding water burn his skin. 

  
He buried his face in his upper arms and screamed into them as loud as he could to muffle the sound so no one else would hear them. He scoured every inch of his skin with body wash to try get to get the disgust off his skin before he slid down the wall and cried so hard he could barely breath.

  
After what felt like an eternity Angel turned the water off and dragged himself from the bathroom. Pulling his robe on not even caring that he was sopping wet and lit himself a cigarette to calm his nerves. This was fucking Hell alright and part of his punishment meant he couldn’t escape no matter how hard he tried.

  
Just then a knock on his door roused him from his hopeless thoughts. He took another drag of the cigarette and put it out, limping to the door praying to all that was unholy that it wasn’t Vaggie about to give him another lecture because he may just snap. He cracked the door open slightly and was met with the grinning face of the radio demon. Angel felt a burning in his stomach at the sight of that stupid smile. _I did this for you asshole and you couldn’t care less_ , Angel thought angrily. 

  
“Whadda want?” He asked his voice hoarse from all the bile and screaming. He wanted to slam the door in Alastors face, hit him just anything to release some of his own pain. “My dear you did not seem like yourself upon your return and I just wished to enquire if everything was okay?” Angel starred at him blankly, he so wasn’t in the mood for Alastors fake concern or his mind games. 

  
“Fine Alastor. Long night is all an I’m pretty wiped out so if ya don't mind" Angel went to shut his door but was shocked when Alastor conjured his microphone and stopped him. Angel starred at him confused, what else did he want from him? Angel had nothing left at this point and sure as shit wasn’t going to be ‘entertainment’ for anyone else tonight he thought bitterly.

  
“Then I shall bid you a good night” Alastors voice was gentle and soft, Angel felt a small shiver travel down his spine at it. It was like a soft caress. “Oh and Angel?” he asked moving his microphone away from the door. “Yeah?” Angel asked curiously, he sensed a shift in Alastors aura the radio static that usually buzzed around him seemed softer and there was a look in his crimson eyes that Angel didn’t recognise. “Smile my dear, you’re much too pretty to frown” Alastor waved his hand and conjured a beautiful lavender rose and Angel starred in wonder. Angel couldn’t believe his ears at the comment or his eyes as he reached out a trembling hand to take it afraid that it was all a dream and that at any moment he would wake up alone, hurt and hopeless.

  
He lifted the rose to his nose and breathed its scent in deeply. A small smile crossed his lips, it was real! His anger melted away and instead he felt his heart swell with happiness. That was the sweetest gesture Angel had received in decades and of all the demons to do it it came from the infamous bloodthirsty radio demon. “Thanks Al" Angel said in a much softer voice, he looked at Alastor and thought maybe it had been worth it after all. Alastor gave him a small bow before walking off and Angel closed his door and sat on his bed admiring his flower. 

  
Angel sighed heavily putting the flower on his nightstand and pacing the floor. He wrung his hands and bit his lip as he started to feel restless and anxious. He dropped to the floor and crawled over to the loose floor board under his bed, lifting it up and pulling out his PCP stash. Maybe just a little bit more than what he'd been taking, enough to fry his brain for a few hours but not enough to make him go on an all out violent bender. 

  
He needed to blow off stem badly. He laid it out and swallowed the powder. Leaning back dragging his hands down his face. There would be no sleep tonight. Glancing at his window he hugged his legs up to his chest. He didn’t want to leave the hotel tonight, he didn’t feel safe outside it's walls right now. He started to rock himself a bit, he needed to do something, he needed out of his own head desperately.

  
He ran his fingers through his hair pulling at it a bit. He wished Molly was here she always could soothe him no matter how bad it got. Something in his brain clicked and he scrambled across pulling a box out if the bottom of his wardrobe. He grinned down at the contents this would work. A bit of harmless chaos was exactly what he needed.

  
\-----

  
The next morning Alastor strutted out from his suite determined to avoid the spider demon at all costs. He was uneasy about his actions the night before and embarrassed over the level of care he'd demonstrated towards him. When he noticed an awful noise that seemed to be pumping through the hotel. Curiously he started down the hallways trying to find the source and stopped outside Charlie and Vaggie's suite to ask if they knew the cause when he heard a loud scream and frantic yelling. Charlie swung the door open and screamed at the sight of Alastor.

  
“My dear is everything all right?” he asked curiously looking Charlie up and down amused at her pyjamas which had rainbows on them and her panicked expression. “Oh Al! Could you go see what is going on? I think the noise is coming from Angels room. I’ve got a bit of a situation going on in here" she said sheepishly just as Vaggie burst into Alastors line of sight. Alastor took a moment to take in the bright red patchy mess that was Vaggies hair before he burst into laughter at her wrath filled face.

  
“You bastard! You did this didn’t you!” Vaggie raged coming towards the door summoning her spear and holding it towards him. Alastor held onto the door frame to steady himself as he tried to gain his usual composure back. “I’m rather disappointed to admit but no my dear. That wonderfully, delightful look upon your face is not by my doing" he sniggered as Charlie tried to calm her girlfriend down. “I shall go check on Angel as you requested Charlie dear" he hummed to himself in a much better mood as he went towards Angels room.

  
The awful racket was indeed coming from Angels room it sounded as if the spider had his ‘music’ turned up full blast. Alastor wrinkled his nose a bit not liking the noise, he noticed the door was slightly open so he peaked inside to see what it was Angel was up to. Angel was back to his well preened self unlike when Alastor had last seen him and he had a feather boa wrapped around his shoulders, as he danced in front of his pet pig along to the music seemingly singing along but Alastor couldn’t make out his voice over the loud music.

  
I can be a handful, But that's why you have two hands, Angel did jazz hands at the pig. I'm not ever careful, And I can be rude, yeah, he swung the boa over one shoulder and flipped off an imaginary figure in the corner. You can be a red light stop, Or run right through, I can be a danger, danger for you, Angel summoned his pistol and licked down the barrel suggestively while wiggling his hips.

  
Too many issues, so I wouldn't blame you, Mirror of bad news, I've got no excuse, he squeezed the pigs chubby cheeks and nuzzling their noses together. Alastor stifled a laugh, this was turning out to be a most entertaining morning.  
I talk to myself, self, I think I need help, help, So what if I'm na-na-na not okay?, I'm na-na-na not okay, at this Angel jumped up on his bed scooping the pig up in his lower set of arms as he bounced up and down on the bed.

  
I'm bad for my health, health, My head's on a shelf, shelf, Angel was pulling at his hair with his top set of arms now  
So what if I'm na-na-na not okay?  
I'm na-na-na not okay. Alastor didn’t like the songs implied distress and threw Angels door open dramatically, startling Angel as he let out a surprised yelp and missed his footing before tumbling off the bed and landing in a heap.

  
Alastor grinned down at him. “As much as I do enjoy watching you make a fool of yourself Angel dear please turn down that monstrosity you call music. You’re disturbing everyone” he flicked his wrist and Angels music stopped playing. Angel burst into a giggle fit from his place on the floor. “Whateva ya say deer daddy" he sniggered and Alastor rolled his eyes.

  
“Do not call me that" Alastor replied dryly, unamused at the nickname. Angel rolled over onto his stomach and Alastor noticed the glassy look in his eyes, he sighed to himself the spider was higher than usual. No doubt due to whatever had distressed him the night before. Angel jumped up onto his feet as he grinned at Alastor. “Let’s see what entertainment there is t' be had today then smiles" he skipped out of his room with Fat Nuggets still in his arms past him and Alastor blinked a few times before following him downstairs. 

  
Angel giggled to himself as he cradled Fat Nuggets in his arms cooing to his pig and tickling his belly. He walked into the lobby and stopped as Alastor watched him curiously. Just then the door from the kitchen swung open and there where several loud popping noises followed by a shriek of a meow as Husk leapt into the air and landed back hunched onto all fours like a proper cat and hissed at the noise. Angel and Alastor both burst into laughter at the cat demons angered and embarrassed expression.

  
“Who the fuck thought that it’s be funny to stick balloons on the back of the fuckin door?” Husk growled at them. “Wasn’t me I got a baby in my arms" Angel smiled sweetly. “Nor was it me my good fellow but I must admit the look on your face is something I will treasure for all eternity!” Alastor laughed loudly. “Fuck you!” Husk hissed stalking off behind his bar in an even worse mood than usual. 

  
Angel sniggered walking into the kitchen and grabbing a few apples for Fat Nuggets letting his piggy enjoy a nice breakfast. He glanced up and saw Niffty standing at the counter looking horrified. “What’s up toots?” he asked cocking his hip and glancing over her shoulder. Every glass the hotel owned was upside down filled with a dark red liquid. The only way to deal with it would be to lift the glasses and let it out causing a huge mess that would take ages to clean. Angel blinked a few times in disbelief, this wasn’t one of the pranks he set up.

  
“Oh my! It appears we've got a prankster on the loose in the hotel" Angel turned to see Alastor grinning behind him. “First poor Vaggie's hair, then Huskers fright and now someone has left a diabolical mess for Niffty!” He tutted shaking his head leaning on his microphone. “We all must keep our eyes peeled for further incidents" he twirled his microphone theatrically as he walked out humming.

  
Angel narrowed his eyes after Alastor. Someone else was treading on Angels territory, he crossed his arms in annoyance. It couldn’t be Alastor could it? The guy was a stick in the mud! Angel needed to find out once and for all.

  
It was a long hard day for the other residents of the hazbin hotel. Someone had put cling film over the toilet seats in the lobby, Angel. There was a batch of cookies left out that Angel was horrified to find out had been made with salt instead of sugar, the fuckin nerve! An air horn had been taped to Charlie’s office chair so that when she sat down she got the fright of her life, Angel. A flour bomb that went off in Vaggies face when she opened the drawer at the front desk to get a pen, not Angel but he had laughed so hard he’d almost pissed himself. He’d been yelled at by everyone that day taking the blame even for the other pranks that weren’t his. So far only Alastor had escaped the wrath of pranks which only convinced Angel that the radio demon was indeed the other culprit. 

  
Stalking down the first floor corridor Angel was following what looked liked one of Alastors shadows watching it zoom around a corner he peaked around and his jaw dropped at the sight before him. There was Alastor standing on a few of his shadows for the extra height, placing a bucket of water on a slightly opened door. “You sly bastard!” Angel shouted stalking out, lower hands on his hips and his top set gestured to Alastor. Alastor grinned down at him with a slight, deer caught in the headlights look in his eyes. “I knew it was you ya vecchio bastardo!” Angel laughed slapping his thigh. 

  
Just then they both heard footsteps coming from the other direction, shooting a look at each other Angel dashed to hide behind the corner again. Pressing himself up against the wall he peaked his head around to see the door. All of a sudden he felt Alastors body pressing against his back, claws on his hips, as his grinning face appeared in Angels peripheral vision, resting his chin on Angels shoulder a look of glee on his face as he watched for his prey. Angel took a deep breath and swallowed hard, god Alastor looked so fuckin good right now. He felt Alastors claws tighten on his hips and Angel bit down on his lip forcing himself to stare straight ahead watching the door.

  
Just then Husk stepped through the door and the bucket of cold water crashed down on top of the feline, there was an unholy screech followed by a string of profanities even Angel was shocked by as the cat demon raged trying to pull the bucket off of his head. Angel cackled at the display and heard a roar of laughter behind him. He felt Alastors hand wrap around his and suddenly Angel was running. He felt Alastor pulling him along glancing back at him laughing hysterically and Angel couldn’t help but laugh with him as they ran down the hallways of the hotel. His heart hammered in his chest and his legs glided under him it almost felt like he was flying. 

  
Rounding a corner far enough away from the cat demon Alastor stopped and dropped Angels hand. He was doubled over now in laughter, not his usual theatrical laughter but a proper gut busting laughter with some tears leaking out of his eyes. He was leaning against the wall for support and Angel drank the sight in. This was a real moment, this was the man behind the radio facade and Angel couldn’t help but gaze at him determined to memorise every little detail. 

  
“Oh my dear this has been a marvellous source of entertainment today, I do so enjoy a good prank" Alastor chuckled wiping the tears from his eyes. “Yeah this has been t' most fun I’ve had in ages smiles! But y’know my pranks where betta” Angel smirked at him, placing his lower set of arms on his hips and fixing his hair with the upper set. Alastor scoffed at his remark. “You are seriously mistaken dear. I even managed to catch you out... I would conclude that I am the winner” he grinned tilting his head. 

  
“Oh is that right? A'right smiles let’s settle this once and for all! I challenge ya t' a race!” Angel grinned puffing out his chest fluff. “Pardon?” Alastor asked in an amused tone. “Ya heard me! A race t' the roof of t' hotel, winner gets to rub it into t' loser fer the rest of the night an the loser has t' buy em drinks all night too!” Angel leaned forward just a few inches from Alastors face, “Unless ya wanna admit defeat now, old man" he sniggered. 

  
“Oh you are going to regret this, spider" Alastor narrowed his eyes grin getting wider. Angel whooped in delight at the wager being accepted and turned bracing himself to start running, Alastor stood next to him hands behind his back. “An no teleportin t' the top" Angel shot him a side look and Alastor chuckled. “As you wish, on three". They counted down to three together Angel practically dancing on the spot in anticipation as Alastor remained composed.

When they got to three Angel bolted like greyhound out of a trap running as fast as his long legs would let him. He giggled to himself this would be an easy win there was no way Alastor could keep his pace. Just then he noticed red out of the corner of his eye and his jaw dropped open. Alastor was sitting cross legged on top of his shadows as they carried him effortlessly along the hallway as he started to pass Angel. “You never said anything about other forms of magic" Alastor shot him a smug look as the shadows zoomed ahead of him. Angel stopped dead, _that fucker!_

  
He looked around him and grinned opening a nearby window. _Two can play at this game,_ he thought. Climbing out of the window he started to scale the outside of the hotel with ease. Near the top Angel braced himself on one of the balconies and leapt high up into the air, he easily passed the roof and glanced down at it smiling no signs of red. As he started to fall towards his target he decided to have a bit of fun. Launching himself into a triple somersault with a three and a quarter twist he landed gracefully on the roof the adrenaline rush making him feel a bit giddy.

  
“Bravo! What a performance!” Alastors voice cried out along with a sound clip of applause. Angel looked up in shock to see Alastor sitting in a chair with a table in front of him with a hot cup of coffee like he'd been sitting there all along. “How? When? The fuck?” Angel sputtered standing up and gesturing to Alastor in disbelief. “You fuckin cheater! Husk warned me ya twisted things t' make sure ya won every time" Angel pouted folding both sets of arms in a huffy way.

  
“Oh Husk is just mad because he never beats me at cards" Alastor drawled waving his hand dismissively. “Now I believe this means you are the loser my dear" his smile widened and Angel let out a frustrated groan. “Fine! You win smiles" he rolled his eyes at Alastors gleeful chuckle. Angel walked over to the edge of roof and hopped up balancing awkwardly with his arms out as he started to slowly walk along the thin bricks. “Angel dear aren’t you afraid you might fall?” he heard Alastors voice behind him. “Nah" Angel simply relied with a shrug.

  
Alastor laced his hands together and rested his chin upon them as he watched Angel casually put himself in danger. He was feeling pretty pleased with himself in the moment. It had been ages since Alastor himself had such an abundance of fun and he never would have expected to enjoy Angels company so much nor had he expected the warmth he now felt towards the other demon. His shadow sneaked up behind the spider and made a pushing gesture at Alastor with its twisted smile asking for permission to send the spider plummeting down. Alastor found this irritated him and he waved his confused shadow away to deal with later.

  
“There doesn't seem to be much that does scare you my dear" Alastor mused and Angel giggled. “Neva was afraid of much smiles... Even when I was alive the only thing that eva really scared me shitless was my old man" Angels expression changed to a look that Alastor knew all too well. He had first seen it in the eyes of a little boy who lived in the bayou and then again in Niffty and Husks when they’d come looking for him to make a deal. It was a look of brokenness and Alastor felt for the first time in a long time a twinge in his chest. He clenched his fists and forced his smile up a bit more.

  
“I know that probably sounds really stupid t' someone like you smiles but my first memories are of bein shit scared of him" Angels voice was low filled with sadness and anger. “Not at all my dear. A young boys father is his God and gods can be benevolent or callous" Alastor replied in sympathetic tone which surprised Angel. He jumped back down from the ledge and instead looked out over the city. 

  
“Life’s a bitch an so am I" he looked over his shoulder and smiled at Alastor. “I like comin up here sometimes. Reminds me of New York and all the crazy shit I got myself into" Angel laughed at the memories. “I once shot a guys dick off fer calling me a faggot" he doubled over at that memory and Alastor spat out some of his coffee he'd just sipped in surprised amusement. “Well deserved then" Alastor took a handkerchief out and wiped his mouth with it. “Didn’t you say you grew up in the mob? One can’t help but wonder how you went from that to well being an adult picture show star" Alastor asked curiously.

  
“Yeah well I liked some parts of the mob. Mostly the violence and fuckin people up" Angel grinned maliciously. “I was a sharpshooter, real good wit guns, an I had a knack fer creative ways of making people talk. There's always one guy ya call when you need the extra fucked up torture to get info outta some unlucky bastard an pops was grooming me to take that role over but I ran away before it eva happened” Angel put a pair of hands in his pockets and kicked the ground with his boots as Alastor listened intently, his mind imagining Angel covered in blood and viscera... it excited him.

  
“I all ready had a drug problem then, so I ran away, got into hookin and then I died. Woke up here and just kept doin drugs and hookin till Val found me. End of story" Angels body language tensed up as he rush through the last part. “I’m sure it’s a much more fascinating story than that dear" Alastors voice was soft and Angel felt his face flush at Alastor taking an interest. People only wanted him for one thing but not Alastor he wasn't interested in that. “Maybe I’ll tell ya someday smiles. Don’t wanna give away all my secrets just yet" he winked and Alastor knew he wouldn't get any more information out of Angel today. There where things he was obviously running from, he acted like he loved his profession and afterlife but Alastor wasn't so sure. Angel was such a pretty little thing really to be running from anything. A vision of complications and intrigue.

  
“I’ll hold you to that" Alastor grinned wider jumping up, a snap of his fingers and the chair, table and coffee disappeared. “Besides my dear I do believe that as the winner of our little game earlier you owe me a drink and well I’m absolutely parched! Haha!” He caught Angel around the shoulders and they both disappeared into the shadows.

  
\-----

  
“You'll do anythin for money" Husk sniggered at Angel. “I will- not! I gots my- whadda call em, smiles?” he drunkenly asked Alastor. “Exceptions" Alastor smiled at the spider. “Yeah those! One! No kissin on- the mouth- too personal an two! No matter- what t' boots- stay the- fuck on!” he flung one of his long legs up in the air to emphasize the boots and his flexibility. 

  
“What? Why the boots thing?” Husk asked confused. “Coz am the fuckin- spider in t' kinky boots- I can’t be- that without t' damn boots" Angel hugged his legs to his chest frowning and Alastor sniggered amused knowing full well the spider hated his feet. Molly had let that one out of the bag. “Who wants to hear a joke?” Alastor jumped in taking a rare bit of pity on Angel.

  
Charlie sighed as she walked through the front doors and into the lobby, it was the evening and she’d been out passing out flyers for the hotel for a few hours without any luck. She stopped in her tracks hearing loud laughter and saw to her utter amazement and delight that Alastor and Angel where sitting on the sofa together, Husk was sitting in an arm chair just across from them and all three of them where laughing.

  
“What do you call a fish with two knees? A two-knee fish! Haha!” Alastors radio tin voice rang out as the other two demons howled with laughter. “What’s the difference between a poorly dressed man on a tricycle and a well dressed man on a bicycle? Attire! Haha!” Charlie let a giggle out at that joke too alerting them to her presents. “CHARLIE!” Angel scrambled on the sofa leaning over the back of it, his four arms shot out and he made grabby motions with his hands at her. Charlie smiled walking over to him and he pulled her into a tight hug.

  
“Where was ya? I missed ya! You- you are like- a sista- to me. If- if anyone eva tries to- h- hurt ya- I swear ta yer dad I'll fuck em up- realllll bad" he slurred while stroking her hair. “Thank you Angel” she hugged him back, noticing the many empty bottles scattered between the three males.

  
“Charlie dear! Come listen to a modern song Angel taught me!” Alastor called in a jolly and slightly slurred voice. “Aww not again” Husk groaned and Angel shushed him before giggling and moving closer to Alastor with a look of glee in his eyes. Charlie was hoping Angel hadn’t gotten Alastor to sing anything overly sexual in his inebriated state for his sake. “We’ve turned it- into a bit of a duet" Alastor grinned at her, flicking his wrist piano music began to play. 

  
“Well they encourage your complete cooperation. Send you roses when they think you need to smile” Alastor belted out pinching Angels cheek in a cute way. “We can't control ourselves because we don't know how. And they love us for it honestly, we'll be here for a while” Angel was using his speaking voice but in a sing song tone which made Charlie frown slightly. She'd overheard Molly say that he had the voice of an angel when he sang but this seemed like he was hiding it.

  
“So give them blood, blood, gallons of the stuff. Give them all that they can drink and it will never be enough. So give them blood, blood, bloodddd" the two sang the chorus in union as Alastor pulled Angel into a side hug. Charlie’s eyes widened at the words, god dammnit Angel, she thought. “Grab a glass because there's going to be a flood” Angel raised his glass up at Charlie as he sang it.

  
“We're celebrated men amongst the gurneys. They can fix us proper with a bit of luck” Alastor sang letting Angel go of Angel and raising his arms theatrically. “The doctors and the nurses they adore us so, But it's really quite alarming cause we're both such awful fuckssssss” Angel sang louder as he draped himself across Alastors lap dramatically. 

  
“Oh thank you” Alastor grinned wider and giving Angel a nose boop to which caused a little giggle to escape from the spider demon. Charlie blinked a few times at the two being so friendly and touchy. Did she accidentally take some of Angels drugs she started to wonder to herself. “We gave you blood, blood, gallons of the stuff. We gave you all that you can drink and it has never been enough. We gave you blood, blood, bloodddddddd! We're the kind of demon wreckage that you loveeeee!” the two of them finished and laughed heartily together with Alastor gazing down at the giddy Angel in his lap. That laugh was quickly becoming one of his favourite sounds, he thought.

  
“Okay I’m cutting you all off" Husk grumbled and Angel bolted upright. “Ya spoil sport!” He accused pointing at Husk. “You gonna take me t'- bed t' make up- fer it?” Angel smiled wickedly leaning forward a little and pushing his chest fluff out. “You'll be waitin a long time for that ya fruit" Husk grumbled back in annoyance. “S'okay Husky- anticipation makes- t' hard on last longer” Angel winked giggling. 

  
“Angel dear leave Husker be" Alastor put his arm around Angels shoulders and pulled him back towards him. Angel curled into Alastors chest giggling and Alastor tightened the arm around Angel protectively. Husk did a double take as he saw crimson eyes flash at him. “Fuck- I’m out" he grumbled staggering off towards his room. Charlie raised an eyebrow at Alastors odd reaction too noticing that Angel was too far gone to notice anything.  
“I think it’s time for Angel to get to bed too" she smiled down at Alastor who looked down to see Angel had passed out on him. “Indeed. I shall- umm- drop him off- goodnight Charlie dear" and before Charlie could say anything else they teleported away.

  
\-----

  
Alastor held Angel in his arms as he carried him to his bed and put him down gently. He watched him for a few minutes before he stroked the hair out of the spiders face. His fur was so soft, softer than anything Alastor had ever felt before. He looked him over and realized as a gentleman he couldn’t let Angel sleep in his clothes. He clicked his fingers a couple of times before he managed to change him into a pair of pink silk pyjamas the alcohol was obviously effecting his powers. He hummed to himself as he looked down and saw Angels feet for the first time, they were paws Alastor realized in surprise. How cute! He smiled to himself then panicked running a hand through his hair. He didn’t find things cute, he’d clearly had too much to drink and he needed to get out of here. 

  
He stumbled to the door when he heard a soft whimper. Turning back around he saw Angels face scrunch up like he was dreaming about something unpleasant. He didn’t know what was wrong with him or what this feeling was that was stirring inside his chest but he couldn’t leave Angel like that. He walked back over and leaned down stroking the spiders hair. “Seulement de beaux rêves mon ange" He whispered in Angels ear and he watched as his face relaxed and a look of contentment crossed his face. Alastor hesitated for a moment and then placed a kiss on Angels forehead. He covered his mouth with his hands in horror and fled Angels room through the shadows before he could embarrass himself any further.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry heavy stuff at the beginning so I wanted to end of a fluffer note.
> 
> Please feel free to leave comments and suggestions. I'm a sucker for feedback lol. I hope you enjoyed the chapter!
> 
> The song Angel was listening to at the start was- I'm not okay by the band weathers.
> 
> Angel and Alastors duet is inspired by this fan video: https://youtu.be/bTUiceXqNFo


	5. Silence is golden... except when it betrays you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor has a hard time with new conflicting emotions, a strange voice, a defiant shadow and finds out that perhaps Angel Dust isn't the happy go lucky fellow he assumed he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO sorry for the delay. Writers block, health issues etc have kept me away. Thank you for all your comments and kudos they have kept me going. Please enjoy this extremely long chapter as my way to make it up to you all!

Growing pains.

Chapter five.

Alastors eyes shot open as he sat up straight in his bed. His ears twitched and his body vibrated as it picked up on a strange power that was stirring within the hotel walls. This was an aura he hadn't felt before, it wasn’t Charlie’s and none of the others where powerful enough to create such a ripple as far as he knew.

Alastor slipped out of his bed as his shadows stirred in anticipation, he snapped his fingers becoming fully dressed in a flash and summoned his microphone. “That’s new!” his microphone said in a chipper tone. “Indeed" Alastor replied the intrigue dripping from his voice. He exited his room as he began his investigation, the power was faint in comparison to Alastors own power but for him to be able to sense it was still impressive nonetheless. There was a fairly powerful demon lurking somewhere in HIS domain.

Who in their right mind would stroll into the lair of the radio demon at such a late hour. Alastors grin widened as he thought, perhaps it was an aspiring overlord one who thought they could take the radio demon down in his sleep. He chuckled at the thought of what fun it would be to wipe the smile from their face and eat their entrails as they watched.

Or perhaps it wasn’t him they were after. It could be the princess. Someone sent to assassinate her, kidnapped and ransom her? HA! Such stupidity. Alastor wouldn’t allow anyone to touch his things and he very much was beginning to consider the princess, the hotel and it's residents HIS.

His ears twitched as they picked up a faint sound, a voice, an ethereal sound a language he didn’t understand. Alastor stopped at the first floor as he listened he tilted his head listening harder. A feeling washed over him and he felt his smile twitch and his eyes widen, a warm feeling bubbled up in his chest, the smell of his mother’s cooking filled his nose, her gentle touch against his cheek, her sweet voice full of love and reassurance. He felt safe, content and like someone had wrapped him in a heavy blanket. It was soothing. What was this feeling he thought as he trembled. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d felt like this... was it... comfort?

He gasped for air and shook his head trying to dispel the magic that was washing over him. His shadow chittered at him as it curled itself around him it's cold and inky form helping to shield him from the onslaught of emotion helping to ground him again. “Thank you dear" he muttered stroking its face, “I don’t know what came over me". The shadow nuzzled him before slinking off of its master and looking down towards the lobby, ushering Alastor to follow it.

That must be where the voice was coming from he realised. Alastor began to descend the stairs, keeping his guard up now as he didn’t want to fall under its spell again. The closer he got to the bottom the more sure he was that it was singing he was hearing. It was the most beautiful sound Alastor had ever heard both when he had been alive and in his afterlife in hell. He felt compelled to find it like nothing else mattered but that voice. Upon reaching the bottom few stairs the boards let out a loud creek under his feet and the voice stopped.

Alastor rounded the staircase and entered the lobby surprised by the sight in front of him. “Angel?” he blinked in surprise. The spider demon was sitting at the bar, a slightly too baggy top that hung off of one shoulder, a pair of cotton shorts and a pair of over the knee socks. Obviously this was his night wear but that wasn’t the peculiar part. It was that Angel had his lower set of arms wrapped around Husk as one of his upper hands stroked the felines head in a comforting manner. “Oh, hey smiles" Angel looked at him with the concern evident in his eyes, Alastor felt a prickle of distaste towards his friend at how closely he was entwined with the spider.

Alastor strolled closer observing Husks vulnerable demeanour. He was slumped into Angel and had obviously been crying hard, there were several empty bottles of hard liquor laying about. His breathing was laboured as he was obviously trying to pull himself together again. Alastor sighed rubbing the cat demons back the negative emotion towards him quickly disappearing. It seemed clear to Alastor that Husk had one of his rare emotional breakdowns and Angel had seemed to comfort and calm him down which was usually a hard task but Angel had seemed to do it effortlessly and without the added violence Alastor usually experienced when Husk got like this. This was Hell after all and they all had their own punishments to deal with. They were forced to relive their most painful memories when they least expected it and when Husk was forced to do that there was usually and explosive fight and Alastor would have to take him out for a few hours.

“There, there my good friend" Alastor said softly helping Husk to detach himself from Angel. He wrapped one of Husk arms around his shoulder and wrapped his other arm around the cats waist to help balance him. “Let’s get you to bed old chap" Alastor nodded at Angel as he headed towards Husks room. “I deserve- worse than this- shithole” Husk grumbled as Angel watched them disappear from view.

After Alastor got Husk safely into his bed he returned to the lobby and was relieved when he found Angel still perched on the bar stool where he had left him. “Hey smiles... shit... I ain’t never seen Husk like that before" Angel placed his head in his hands. Alastor sat down beside him and gave his shoulder a squeeze. “Husker had a very violent and traumatic life my dear. Even in the afterlife it haunts him. He keeps it at bay quite well most of the time but alas the pot boils over eventually” he sighed.

“He kept talkin about t' war and t' men he lost an then he kept muttering a name over and over. Lori?” Angel looked over at him and Alastor nodded sadly. “Lori was Husks wife” he watched Angel’s face the clear concern and curiosity was written all over his face. Alastor wasn’t one to usually to talk about these things but something about the other made him want to, even if it was just to keep the other close by for a while longer.

“Husk fought in Vietnam, he saw things, experienced things that where truly horrific. He came back alive but broken, he drank to escape the flashbacks and the nightmares. Gambled all his money away. Lori bless her sweet soul tried to help him. She did her best but Husk was so determined to self destruct. He started counting cards at casinos, got involved with loan sharks who where part of the mob... and when Husk couldn’t cough up the money...” Alastor trailed off. Angel hit the counter with his fist in anger and Alastor looked at him in surprise.

“They went afta her instead" he growled out in anger. “Yes. They lured Husk out with a job, promising it would clear his debt, they descended upon poor Lori like a pack of wild animals. I’m told they did unspeakable things to her and then left her for Husk to find" Alastor watched Angel pull at his hair and clutch at his heart. “That’s t' fuckin mob way a'righ, kill the ones they love, make em suffer more t' bastards! That’s why I couldn’t do it... I couldn’t kill an innocent woman or kids" Angel buried his face in his arms as he began to tremble, “Poor Husky".

Alastor watched as his shadow slinked out from the shadows and hovered behind Angel mimicking stroking his hair and he quickly shooed it away, affronted by its behaviour. It had been getting too chummy and affectionate towards the spider as of late. He felt another bristle on the back of his neck and a sense of great annoyance at Angel’s seemingly great concern for Husks well being, a feeling close to betrayal was all he could discern at the moment as he pulled his hand away from the other.

“You care about him" Alastors tone was flat, more of a statement than a question as his eyes glowed brighter a low rage building in his gut as the animal inside him growled wanting to make them both pay. Angel sighed lifting his head up to rest on his arms not noticing the others sudden shift in demeanour.

“I will fuckin deny eva saying it... but yeah" he muttered and Alastor clenched his jaw tightly to resist biting down on the spiders soft flesh. “He’s like t' grumpy old alcoholic uncle of the family who pretends t' hate everyone but secretly he likes havin us around" Angel giggled and Alastor snapped out of his sudden rage as a sense of relief washed over him. “You see him as an uncle?” Alastor repeated shifting slightly on his stool. “Yeah, he listens t' my bitchin an occasionally gives good advice. I guess I just... care bout everyone in t' hotel" Angel admitted his faces flushing slightly.

Alastors ears twitched and he felt a sudden nervousness. “Everyone?” he asked curiously tilting his head to the side, hiding the uncertainty in an expert fashion. Angel glanced over at the radio demon a little sheepishly. “Yeah... I'd like you t' most if ya stopped threatening ta eat fat nuggets” he smiled at Alastor who chuckled at the comment.

“No promises" Alastor winked at him and grinned wider as Angel’s colours brightened more. “I just can’t stop thinkin bout poor Husk” Angel buried his face in his arms again changing the subject to help hide his blush. “Husker got his revenge Angel dear and it was glorious" Alastor said softly as he lifted Angel’s chin up with one of his claws. Angel gazed into those glowing crimson eyes and he felt better somehow. “That’s how Husk met ya ain’t it? He wanted ya to help him find em and make em pay" he asked the elder who nodded his head. “You fuck em up?” Angel asked and Alastors grin grew wider. “Indeed we did" Alastors voice was low and sultry and Angel felt like he could melt right there and then. His heartbeat was pounding in his own ears as he leaned a little closer to the other as his stomach did a somersault as he watched Alastors expression for signs of uneasiness.

“Al I just umm... look am sorry fer bein so in ya face at t' start. I didn’t know bout ya being ace until Vaggie told me an I’m sorry bout t' touching. We Italians are kinda just touchy by nature an I don’t wanna upset ya” Angel rubbed the back of his neck as he spoke, glancing down at his lap he fidgeted with his lower set of arms and looked up on surprise when he heard Alastor chuckle.

“It’s quite all right my dear" he smiled. “I appreciate your apology and your efforts to behave yourself have not gone unnoticed” he grinned as he leaned closer to the spider. Angel smiled back at him, a soft genuine smile not one of his usually lewd ones and Alastors felt a flutter in his chest. He like that smile, he liked being the reason for that smile. Was it his imagination or was Angel’s face getting closer to his?

Just then Alastors shadow swooped in between them and the two jumped back from each other in surprise as it chittered at Alastor while gesturing wildly. “Yes, yes do stop you’re incessant caterwauling” Alastor snapped at it in a mixture of annoyance and embarrassment as he brushed down his suit and cleared his throat as he stood up.

“Umm... it’s pretty late so am gonna go turn in fer t' night" Angel mumbled as he kept off his own stool his fours arms hugging himself tightly. Alastor summoned his microphone once again and cast his shadows to check the hotel and the grounds for the mysterious voice he had forgotten all about. “Angel dear be fore you go. Did you notice anything unusual while you were comforting dear Husker? Did you perhaps hear someone singing?” Alastor asked him in a hopeful tone.

“Sorry smiles" Angel rubbed the back of his neck with one hand while the other three still hugged himself tightly, Alastor noticed the awkward body language and that Angel could no longer hold eye contact with him. “Didn’t see or hear nuthin, goodnight" Angel’s voice was soft and he quickly left before Alastor could say anything else.

Alastor ran a hand down his face and huffed out a growl. What was wrong with him? These conflicting and powerful emotions he'd felt had him feeling exhausted, confused and unfocused. This was not like him at all. This would not do, he was the radio demon! He would have to pull himself together. As his shadows returned to him telling him they had found nothing he reluctantly decided to go back to bed. His head was buzzing with a million different thoughts as he climbed the stairs. Tomorrow he would talk to Charlie about the aura and the mysterious voice as this was something they would need to be careful about.

Perhaps he would also pick her brain about these fluctuations in his mood and how they always seemed to go back to one Angel Dust... perhaps.

\-----

After that night Charlie had noticed the little changes amongst her friends. Especially with Angel Dust. As loud, annoying and obnoxious as the spider demon could be he could also be incredibly sweet, caring and thoughtful when the mood struck him.

Within the last few weeks she had seen him bring back expensive bottles of booze and slip them to Husk, unwanted gifts from clients was always his explanation. He'd cook dinner for them all on his odd night off going so far as to leave enough for Alastors huge appetite waiting for him when he got back from doing one of his broadcasts. He’d even stopped touching Alastor without the others consent which was a miracle in itself though he still let his mouth run wild and lewd.

Niffty had found out that Angel did drag and that he made most of his own outfits which had sent the little demon into an even more giddy frenzy than normal. Charlie had seen the two of them huddled together in the lobby on a few occasions going over sketchpads, samples of fabric while they giggled and whispered excitingly together like a pair of school girls. Even his spats with Vaggie held less venom than usual.

That wasn’t to say it was always peaceful it was still hectic most days with the two worst culprits being Angel and Alastor much to Charlie’s surprise. Alastor seemed to be around much more recently and she was thankful in one sense as he was actually a very supportive and knowledgeable business partner. On the other hand he seemed to be more honed in on Angel and the two flitted constantly between fighting like hell dogs and having giddy, buddy sessions.

One instance that came to mind was when she had walked into the lobby last week to see a clearly irritated Alastor with a much too happy Angel Dust upside down inches away from the radio demons face wrapped in Alastors tentacles. “Return it. Now!” Alastor had practically growled into Angels face menacingly. “Gee smiles if I'd known ya were into that hentai shit I'd of indulged ya sooner” Angel sniggered at the confused look on Alastors face.

“What is this hen- eye?” Alastor asked but before Angel could reply Niffty zipped up and whispered into Alastors ear. His smile twitched as he looked back at Angel. “Disgusting!” He muttered in his usual radio tin as Husk let out a loud laugh behind him banging a paw on the bar as he did so. “Ne l'encouragez pes!” Alastor barked out in an annoyed tone rounding on Husk pointing a finger at him in warning. “Tu l'as commencé connard” Husk smirked back at him, flipping Alastor off for good measure.

“Wait? You two speak French?” Angel asked surprised before a mischievous smirk spread across his face. “Oh oh I got some French for ya smiles" Alastor let out an exasperated sigh as he turned his attention back to the upside down Angel. “Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir?” Angel purred at him while fluttering his eyelashes. Alastor rolled his eyes and Charlie saw his fingers flex to tighten the tentacles grip when she decided to step in.

“What is going on here? Alastor what did we talk about?” she asked as she stalked over to the crazy scene in front of her. Alastor gave her tense smile “No tentacles in the lobby. I do apologise Charlie dear...” he smirked looking up at Angel again and clicking his fingers making them disappear. There was a loud yelp and a crash to the floor as Angel was dropped out of thin air. He groaned as he rubbed his sore rump and head, all the blood had rushed to it being upside down for so long and he was feeling rather dizzy.

“ Now what’s going on?” Charlie asked folding her arms across her chest trying hard to give her voice a air of authority. “Angel took my monocle and I would very much like it back" Alastor glared down at Angel who managed to push himself up into a sitting position on the floor. “Only coz ya took my damn phone ya country fried bayou troll!” Angel shot back folding both sets of his arms and pouting. Husk snorted from his place at the bar at Angels insult. Charlie sighed and stood between them.

“Okay Alastor give me Angels phone" Alastors eye twitched as he pulled the hellphone out of thin air and handed it to Charlie. “Angel give me Alastors monocle” she put her other hand out and Angel just smirked at her as he pulled it out from between his chest fluff. She handed each item over to their respective owners. “Now that settled can you two please behave yourselves?” she asked in a hopeful tone.

She giggled at the memory remembering how she’d later caught the pair teasing Husk at the bar continuously trying to one up each other. She sighed in contentment as she finished filling out some of her paperwork . Things where going well, although Angel was still the only patron at the hotel everyone was else was getting on. It was even starting to feel like a family she smiled to herself.

A sudden knock on her office door pulled her from her happy thoughts. “Come in!” she called in her usual cheery tone, smiling up at Alastor as he entered shutting the door behind him. “Hey Alastor! Is everything okay?” she asked noticing a slight stiffness in the radio demons posture. “I am not entirely sure Charlie dear” he spoke without his usual theatrical tone and she sat up straight looking at him intently obviously something was up.

After Alastor had told her about the strange aura he had sensed and the hypnotic voice Charlie furrowed her brows. It was concerning that whoever it belonged to could effect an overlord like Alastor. Without knowing if the source was a friend a foe it was a hard call on how to decide what to do next. “What do you suggest?” Charlie asked him and Alastor hummed for a moment in thought. “I could carve some ruins around the hotel grounds to ward off anyone who has ill intent towards any of the inhabitants here" he mused to her and her face lit up.

“That’s a great idea Alastor thank you! Thank you for bringing this to my attention too. I will try to keep an eye out for this presence going forward" she assured him and he nodded his head in understanding. “Charlie dear... there is something else I would like to talk to you about" Alastor stated in a slightly uneasy tone which peeked her curiosity. “Of course" she leaned forward a bit to make sure she could hear him clearly.

Alastor tapped his microphone on the ground and shadows spread out around the room as he flicked his wrist and the door to Charlie’s office disappeared. She blinked a few times to where the door used to be before looking back at Alastor who cleared his throat.

“What we discuss now will not leave this room nor shall it be brought up again in other company. Understand?” he crossed his legs and brushed down his suit jacket as Charlie nodded at him a sense of unease spreading through her.

“Well you see dear it is about... Angel Dust" Alastor stated staring at the princess, he kept his smile in place even though the strain of it was beginning to weigh on him.

\-----

Alastor walked beside the princess of hell feeling a great deal of annoyance at her overly happy smile that she kept flashing him along with that nauseating know it all look she wore on her face. Alastor should have known better than to discuss these anomalies he was experiencing towards Angel Dust with such a naive and optimistic being.

The nerve of her to suggest such idiotic reasoning was enough to make him scoff. He was the radio demon, one of the deadliest entities that hell had ever seen, a serial killer and a cannibal. He was not the type to form... attachments. He supposed there where a few exceptions but not in the way Charlie had suggested . What utter nonsense, he thought scornfully.

As he entered the lobby with Charlie he heard little hooves trotting across the floor towards them. Fat Nuggets gave a happy little oink at Charlie as she patted his head before he waddled over to Alastor sniffing at his trousers. Alastor grinned down at the pig, he would never admit it to anyone but the little creature had begun to grow on him. Just like everything in this damned hotel. Perhaps Charlie had cursed all who entered.

“Hello there Fat Nuggets, having a pleasant time are you?” He was amused as the pig did a little twirl and oinked excitedly. “All right I know what you’re after" Alastor chuckled as he reached into his jackets inner pocket and pulled out some sort of dried meat. “Fat Nuggets, sit!” Alastor commanded and the pig plopped down on his chubby butt and tilted his head to the side gazing up at Alastor with those beady little eyes. There was an ‘aww' from Charlie as he did this. “Good pig" Alastor smirked as he gave the treat to the creature, feeling quite pleased with himself that he’d taught the pig the trick himself.

He glanced at Charlie who smirked at him slyly and he rolled his eyes at her. “Hey smiles!” Alastor’s ears twitched in the direction of the voice, the familiar clacking of boots and that sweet smelling scent made his heart stop for a split second. He wasn’t even aware his heart could still feel anything since he was alive. He forced his smile up into an extra large grin and folded his arms behind his back to claim some sort of composure as his eyes met with a pair of mismatched magenta.

“Who eva it is that ya feedin t' Nuggs betta be of high quality! He’s a star y'know an he only gets t' best. Isn't that right Nuggs? Whose a good boy? Yes you are! Ya daddy’s bestest boy ain’t ya?” Angel started cooing to the pig as he scooped him up into his lower set of arms, nuzziling and tickling the pig as it squealed in delight at his owner. “Of course my dear! I am just fattening the little swine up until he’s ready for me to make a delicious meal out of him. I haven’t quite settled on a decision yet... bacon, a nice roast, pork chops... oh the list is endless! Haha!” Alastor leaned towards the pig menacingly and laughed when Angel let out a gasp of indignation as he pulled the pig close to his chest protectively and out of Alastors reach.

“That is my son your droolin all ova! Besides ya wouldn’t dare touch a hair on his lil chinny chin chin. Ya think he’s cute just like his daddy!” Angel retaliated as he started to walk away and back to where he had been sitting with Niffty, throwing a quick smirk over his shoulder at Alastor. “Oh I do love to watch my prey walk away thinking it’s safe" Alastor spoke in a sultry tone as he looked Angel up and down, the satisfied look on his face only growing wider as he noticed the spiders blush as he rushed towards the little cyclops demon trying to hide his face.

“Uhh gimme a break" Husk growled from behind the bar. “Do you have a problem Husker dear?” Alastor asked as he sauntered towards the cat demon and leaning on the bar casually while twirling his microphone in the other hand. “Yeah I have a drinking problem and by problem I mean I’m not fuckin drunk right now and that’s the fuckin problem” Husk replied sourly as he sorted through the bar inventory.

“Rough night for you old chap, take it easy today" Alastor replied in a more sincere tone. “How much damage did I do?” Husk asked in a low tone as he avoided meeting the radio demons eyes out of embarrassment. “None at all my dear. By the time I found you it seems that Angel Dust had managed to calm and comfort you without any aggression being transpired” Alastor reassured his friend with clap to the shoulder. Husk looked at him in surprise before glancing down at the bar a small smile curving on his lips.

“Told ya he was a good kid under it all" Husk said softly. Alastor hummed a bit in response, he could hear laughter coming from behind him and he noticed the amused look on Husks face. “You’re creepy shadow seems to think so too" Husk smirked at him and Alastor turned to see what he was talking about.

Alastor's shadow had shrunk itself down into a tiny form and was riding around on Fat Nuggets back like a small cowboy much to the delight of Angel Dust and Niffty. Alastor chuckled a bit at the sight, a tingling feeling ran up his spine as he heard Angels laughter ringing out. A soft smile appeared on his face as he turned back towards Husk who was looking at him curiously.

“They’re like children you have to allow them time to play so that they tire themselves out so as not to annoy you with their endless nonsense” Alastor stated to the cat who smirked at him. “Never took you for someone in denial” Husk sniggered and Alastor narrowed his eyes at him in a silent warning.

“I dunno what else to do Vaggie, I've tried going around handing out flyers, we’ve been endorsed by Alastor one of the most powerful overlords in hell, I’ve even offered free room and food to the homeless demons but no one’s interested" Charlie sighed dejected to her girlfriend who was currently running her fingers through the blonde girls hair in a comforting manner as they longed on the sofa of the lobby.

“Ya gotta give em somethin they want t' get them through the doors dollface" Angel piped up from his spot on the floor where Fat nuggets and Alastors shadow both sat in his lap getting ear scratches and looking content. “No porn!” Vaggie snapped with a death glare and Angel rolled his eyes at her. “By any chance did ya die of constipation toots? Coz I’m just tryin t' figure out how much shit ya full of? Porn ain't the only thing about me!” Angel snapped back with an annoyed tone which caused a guilty expression to flash across her face.

“All I was gonna suggest was that ya got a big ballroom back there that ain’t bein used. If ya cleaned it up an got it all shiny lookin ya could hold events in it. Y'know like themed... different eras that sorta thing. Play the music, have everyone dress up in the style. We was all humans once and everyone gets nostalgic. You give em a taste of what they had, Husk can limit the alcohol, you and Vaggie can host and smiles over there is one big bouncer if anyone misbehaves. Once they start comin every so often they might grow ta like t' joint... and you. Then they might just sign in" Angel kept his eyes on his pig and Alastors shadow as he spoke not wanting to see the eye rolls or the sniggers at his stupid ideas.

“Omg angel... that could work!” Charlie leapt up excitedly throwing her arms around his neck and Angel felt his heart leap. He was so used to being told to shut up and that he was stupid that Charlie’s sheer excitement at his idea made him puff up a little with pride. He laughed as she jumped back onto the sofa beside Vaggie to start making plans when he heard his phone go off in his pocket. Recognizing Valentino’s personal message alert he knew better than to ignore it.

Alastor flexed his claws and narrowed his eyes as a warning towards his shadow without drawing too much attention to himself. The thing was giving him a smug smirk as it lazily lounged in Angel’s lap having its ears scratched as it sent its master a sense of gloating through their bond. It was becoming quite a rebellious creature with its behaviour when it came to the spider demon, ignoring Alastor’s commands to keep its composure and it was becoming more irksome. Alastor was brought out of his brooding contempt towards his shadow and these ridiculous notions they were sharing when he noticed Angel’s markings dull in colour slightly and his shoulders sag as he looked at his phone. His shadow slithered it’s way back to its master with an uneasiness as they watched him sigh and then switch back to his usual bravado.

Angel stood up fixing his hair and pushing up his chest fluff. “Speakin of work I gotta go dollface” Angel handed Fat Nuggets over to Niffty for safe keeping until he got back. “I thought you weren’t at the studio today Angel?” Charlie piped up in confusion. “I ain’t dollface... it’s the otha part of my job. I got a John t' entertain" he winked at her and flashed her his best smile at seeing the dejected look on her face. “Aw shit!” Angel cried out in frustration as he folded both sets of arms across his body in a huff. “I was supposed t' make dinner t'night! Fuck!” he ran his upper set of hands through his hair and groaned. He felt a hand on his shoulder and glanced down at the radio demon who as always was smiling and felt a small shiver run down his spine.

“Do not fret Angel dear. I can take over for tonight" Alastor cheerfully stated and Angel smiled at him warmly. “Aww thanks sugar, I owe ya one!” Angel swept passed him to go get ready, he didn’t want to be late and end up on Valentino’s bad side yet again and the more time he spent with Alastor the less he wanted to be around the other overlord. “I'll make sure to collect on that favour sometime" he heard Alastors radio tin voice call out and he bit his lip to steady himself as a million perverted ideas ran through his head and a warmth pooled in his stomach. Shaking the thoughts from his mind he quickly shouted back to the elder demon.

“You do that toots I’m always game fer whateva ya got in mind. I know ya gonna miss havin me about fer t' next few hours... how eva will ya keep yerself amused?” Angel draped himself dramatically over the banister of the staircase as he shot Alastor a mischievous grin of his own. “Ahh yes I can barely contain my excitement at the prospect of having some sweet, blissful silence that I do so crave without worrying about your exceedingly annoying voice ruining it all for me at any moment" Alastor gave Angel his best shit eating grin as the arachnid pouted at him and stuck his tongue out before disappearing up the stairs.

Alastor chuckled to himself as his shadow once again came to join its masters side. “As for you... I will think of a fitting punishment for your insolence” Alastor muttered to it and it chittered at him before disappearing into the closest shadow on the wall.

\-----

Angel stared at the hotel doors and dread twisted in his gut. It was early in the evening, much earlier than he would usually come back after a client and he knew they would all be relaxing just beyond those doors. The copper taste was stuck in his mouth and he glanced down at himself at the blood soaked into his fur and suit. There was no way he would be able to hide this. The damn radio demon would smell the blood a mile away and Charlie wouldn’t let him past her watchful gaze if she saw the blood and he was too sore to scale the hotel and into his room.

He wrapped his lower set of arms around his waist and hugged himself tightly as his upper set fidgeted nervously. He'd never let them see him in this state before and it wasn’t like he had his silver tongue to talk his way out of it. He groaned inwardly and dragged his upper set of hands down his face, his make up was all ready smudged and ruined so what did it matter. Well he could stand out here all night, cold, in pain, covered in blood and looking like a hot mess or he could just bite the bullet and get his sore, bruised, skinny ass the fuck in the lobby.

Taking a deep breath in through his nose Angel steadied himself before pushing the hotel doors open and walking quickly. Maybe if he walked fast enough and didn’t meet anyone gaze he could slip into the elevator and out of sight without anyone making a fuss. “Angel! What the heaven happened to you?” Angel froze as he almost collided with Charlie he'd been so concerned with avoiding her that he hadn't been paying attention to where he was going. Fuck. She looked him over at all the blood her eyes widening in horror with Vaggie's suspicions eye glaring at him from over the blondes shoulder.

Angel hugged his lower set of arms tightly around himself, no matter what he wouldn’t move them until he got to his room. He rolled his eyes and tried to gesture with his upper set getting very confused looks from both girls. After a few minutes of back and forth with Vaggie turning a shade of red as she began to loose her temper at his silence Angel finally snapped when she screamed at him for not talking. He pinched between his eyes to help ease the migrain that was starting.

He looked at them both in annoyance and opened his mouth wide. As fresh bloody oozed out of his mouth, down his chin and onto his chest fluff he watched the girls expressions turn to horror and then disgust. Vaggie gagged and cupped her hands over her mouth turning away from the sight. “Angel- someone cut out your tongue!” Charlie’s face turned to one of sorrow as her eyes met his, Angel closed his mouth quickly as her pity was worse than the pain if his lost appendage.

“Excuse me what the fuck did you say happened?” Husks voice alerted Angel to his presence behind the bar which in turn brought his attention to the red clad radio demon who was perched on his favourite bar stool. Angel rolled his eyes and gestured that he couldn’t exactly answer when Charlie gasped clicking her fingers like she just got a bright idea. She ran off and reappeared in double the time holding out a pen and a notebook for Angel to write on.

Angel shrugged and took it from her scribbling on it and showing it to her to read aloud to the others. “My john cut it out... much to Alastor’s delight I’m sure! You finally get that golden silence you crave so much" Charlie read out loud and Angel winked at Alastor determined not to let his lack of tongue ruin his carefully crafted persona.

There was a crackle of static from the radio demon before he cleared his throat and patted the barstool next to him. “Come here darling" Angel shivered at the endearing term, sure Alastor had used it before but never aimed directly at him and it was electrifying coming from that smooth voice. Angel slowly made his way over and sitting down feeling the intense stare of both the other males. Any other time he'd revel in their intense gazes but right now he felt weak and he didn’t want them to think of him as vulnerable.

“Let us see kid" Husks gruff voice made him glance up at the feline. Angel sighed and opened his mouth again so they could see the damage. “That son of a bitch!” Husk growled as his tail flicked behind him in obvious agitation. He closed his mouth again quickly and glanced at Alastor noticing the static around him fizzing more than usual, there was a look in those crimson eyes that Angel didn’t recognize and it made his fur bristle.

“What pray tell my dear, did Valentino do to this cretoin?” Alastor asked as he shifted closer looking Angel over thoughtfully. Angel blinked slowly and scribbled on his notebook before holding it up for Husk to read while he watched as Alastor pricked a finger on his right claw and watched as it began to glow with his magic. “Nothing he thought it was funny that someone finally shut me up" Husk read out before growling. “Are you fuckin shittin me kid?” Husk slammed a fist onto the countertop and Angel shrugged at him before turning back to Alastor.

“Open your mouth dear" Alastor commanded and Angel to his own surprise obeyed. Alastor slipped his finger into Angel’s mouth and muttered something Angel couldn’t understand. The glowing red voodoo symbols appeared and disappeared as Alastor stopped his chanting and Angel felt the pain ease off from his severed tongue. “That should stop the bleeding and quicken up the regeneration process" Alastor hummed glancing down at Angel’s lower set of arms that where wrapped around his torso.

He reached out to examine the damage there (he could smell the blood) but one of Angel’s upper hands pushed his hand away and he shook his head no at Alastor with a pleading look in his eyes. Alastor tilted his head in curiosity and Angel dropped his gaze. Odd. It wasn’t like the porn star to act so ashamed. “Let’s clean you up a bit dear" Alastors voice was soft and the sudden shift pulled Angel from his thoughts.

He looked up at the radio demon and watched as he summoned a damp cloth and felt his claw cup his face gently as he began to wipe the blood from Angel’s chin. Angel leaned into the touch and took in the others features as he worked. He wouldn’t have believed Alastor was capable of such tenderness.

“Valentino calls himself an overlord” Alastor scoffed his voice dripping with disdain. “First he greatly neglects your abilities and under utilize your talents. Then he allows some lowly demon scum to disfigure his greatest asset. How an overlord let’s others treat his employees is a direct reflection on them. If anyone dared to do this to one of mine...” there was an angry burst of radio static followed by garbled screams of terror as his eyes flicked to radio dials and the shadows of the room began to grow until Husk coughed loudly beside him and he snapped himself out of it. He finished wiping the blood from Angels chin looking down at his chest fluff which was matted with his blood and quickly averting his gaze.

“I'll let you finish the rest yourself dear" Angel smiled softly, there was a warm sensation in his stomach and he glanced away while tucking some of his hair behind his ear. Did Alastor really think he was worth all this fuss? He felt heat rising in his cheeks. Did Alastor care about him? His stomach did a flip at that thought. Just then his phone buzzed pulling him out of his moment of fantasy and he took it out and looked at the message.

Alastor watched from the corner of his eye as Angel’s fur dulled in colour and his posture turned inwardly. The spider demon put the phone away before scribbling into his notebook and Alastor watched as he perked up into his usual wicked smile as he leaned over the bar to grab Husks attention.

“I'm gonna go shower and hit the sack. If any devilishly handsome gentlemen wanna join me. I may have lost my tongue but I’ve another hole that- UGH! THAT’S DISGUSTING ANGEL! I AIN’T READIN THAT OUT LOUD YA DELINQUENT” Husk snarled the last bit and threw the notebook back at Angel who was mimicking a silent laugh. The spider rose from his bar stool blowing Husk and Alastor kisses before disappearing into the elevator. Husk raised an eyebrow as he noticed a shadow slip in behind Angel undetected, he'd been around Alastor long enough that the creepy thing could barely hide from him anymore.

“Thought stalkin was against your weird moral code" he asked casually as he began wiping down the counter. Alastor hummed thoughtfully for a moment. “My dear fellow I am simply making sure he gets to his room okay" he waved a hand dismissively. “Sure ya are” Husk snorted in amusement.

\-----

Angel closed his room door and lent against it, banging the back of his head off of it a few times to try quite down the voice in the back of his head. He took his phone out and read the message again.

**Val:**

**I always told ya that big mouth of yours would get you in trouble someday. All you had to do was follow simple fuckin instructions but your stupid whore ass didn’t even have enough brain cells to do that.**

**You brought this on yourself Angel Cakes. Next time just do what your told and don’t talk back.**

**The guy did ya a favour anyway doll. Ever since you been at that hotel you’ve been gettin chubby. Missing a few meals will do ya good.**

**Can’t have my baby turning into a fatty now can I? You know how much daddy loves your figure.**

**Be a good boy and I’ll get ya a nice treat sweetheart x**

Angel threw the phone down on his bed and flopped down onto his chair in front of his vanity. He removed his gloves and took a deep breath as he began to peel his jacket off. He gritted his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut as the dried blood pulled small parts of his skin and fur off. Dumping the jacket on the floor he opened his eyes to look down at the damage. The word slut had been carved into his abdomen and his eyesight began to blur as he felt hit tears pricking the edges of his eyes. A lump in his throat , a pain in his chest, shaking limbs, this was all too familiar feeling lately.

Angel glanced at his reflection in the mirror and felt nauseous, how disgusting he thought. How could he ever think for even a second that anyone have a fuck about him. Especially someone like Alastor. He grabbed the notebook and scribbled violently, pouring out the venom in his brain onto the page. _Keep smiling, keep the act up, everything is fine. It’s not fine. No one needs to know. Not worth it. It’s getting harder to breath!_ Angel dropped the pen and doubled over, his top set of hands pulling at his hair, the pain helping, he choked on his own breath as the tears finally spilled out of him, too much to deal with, don’t want to feel anymore.

He dropped to his knees and scrambled across the floor not noticing the shadow hiding in the walls. He dug out his stash, pills are no good can’t swallow. He dug out a power, a spoon, lighter, a rubber band and a needle. Four hands working almost automatically as he prepped the drug with ease, typing the band around his arm and tapping until he found a vein. The pain in his chest was crushing, like being buried alive. He needed rest. Too much in the needle, enough to kill him if he was still alive. If only it was that easy down here, he thought bitterly.

Injecting the cold liquid into his veins he gasped as it went in. The hit was instant, sweet bliss, euphoric, warm and comforting, all his troubles melted away. His body slumped over as his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he began foaming at the mouth.

\-----

Alastor watched through his shadows eyes and when the spider began fitting, foam pouring out of his mouth and making horrible gurgling sounds he disappeared from the bar and into Angels room. Bending down he found the arachnid on the floor, all colour drained from his fur, finally seeing the extent of the damage his client had done. Alastor bent down and lifted Angel up, carried him carefully to his bed and laid him down.

He checked Angel over and realised he was dead- not permanently obviously as you couldn’t die so easily in hell. He'd wake up in a couple of hours again with his regeneration but the fact that Angel had gone this far disturbed Alastor. Why hadn’t he told them he was this upset? Alastors brows knitted together, the closest thing to a frown he'd let appear on his face as he used his magic to clean Angel up, fresh bandages appearing around his wounds an odd bubbling sensation was brewing in his stomach.

His shadows chittering pulled his attention away from the spider for a moment as it drew his attention to the notebook. Looking down at Angel’s scribbles he was taken aback.

**Whore. Slut. Waste of space. Useless. Stupid. Cum dumpster. Good for nothing. Disgusting. Vulgar. Gross. Every one would be better off if I fell into the void. Sweet Lucifer just exterminate me all ready...**

Alastor felt a sting in his chest. What was this? Why did he feel this way? Looking down at Angel he huffed. Is this really how Angel saw himself? Alastor had always assumed that the self confident, vain and promiscuous spider adored himself and his afterlife. Aladtor pinched the bridge of his nose as annoyance began to creep up on him. He prided himself on knowing people it was how he got his way but this? He was... wrong.

He began to pace back and forth how could he have missed all the clues? Looking back over past conversations and small gestures it seemed more obvious now. He flexed his claws as a heat began to rise in the pit of his stomach, like lava was brewing in it. His shadow alerted him to Angel’s hell phone and he wrinkled his nose in distaste at the device. Oh how he loathed them.

Tapping into it was easy, he read the text from Valentino and snarled . His antlers extended out into a six point as the shadows on the walls began to dance in the anticipation of his anger that was threatening to spill over. He couldn’t kill Valentino because of their deal but he could get revenge for Angel. He grinned wickedly to himself as he extracted the information he wanted from it. Tapping Angel’s phone he set up a radio frequency that he could use anytime he wished.

He hummed a merry tune to himself as he thought about the carnage to come. He pulled the covers up over the spider and conjured a tray next to the bed with a glass of water, some pain relief and a sandwich for when the other revived.

Summoning his microphone he grinned wider as he glanced at it. “Let’s go hunting” and with that he disappeared into the shadows.

\-----

Angel awoke with a groan, his mouth was as dry as a desert and he couldn’t be bothered to get up. He clicked his tongue and sat up in surprise, it had regenerated all ready.

“Damn your good smiles!” he said out loud, to try it out. Good as new he thought when he spied the tray. He starred at it for a few minutes trying to figure out if he was hallucinating when a loud, chipper voice boomed out of his hell phone. Angel jumped out of his skin in both surprise and fright glaring at the thing.

“Ladies, gentlemen, sinners of all ages welcome to another glorious evening in our decrepit Pentagram City. I am your altruistic host Alastor and tonight I have a very entertaining segment for you all thanks to my very unenthusiastic guest!” Alastor usual cheery radio tin echoed throughout all the radios in hell.

“P-please let me go!” Angel sat bolt upright grabbing his hell phone, he recognized that voice! It was the john who'd cut out his tongue and carved him up. “But- how? Why?” Angel sputtered when he noticed movement out of the corner of his eye. He looked up to see Alastor’s shadow grinning at him like a Cheshire cat, it winked at him before sliding off under Angel’s window pane to go join its masters side.

“Oh my dear... there’s no letting you go! I can’t disappoint my listeners now. They want a show and that’s exactly what I plan to give them. Now next time someone decides to harm a patron or a member of staff of the Hazbin Hotel... I want you all to remember that the consequences of your actions will be to deal with me...” Alastors voice dropped menacingly and there was a sickening sound of flesh being ripped followed by a terrifying scream of pain.

“As they say... an eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth... a tongue for a tongue” there was another scream followed by a gurgling sound and Angel giggled clutching his phone tightly as he reached for the tray and settled in for the show.

\-----

Alastor strolled into the hotel lobby humming a happy tune to himself, he had a skip in his step and he was feeling on top of the world. Being covered in blood and viscera after a successful broadcast always left him in high spirits. The horrified looks on Charlie and Vaggie's faces only added to his delight. He sighed happily and sat down in his favourite armchair, “A bourbon on the rocks Husker dear if you please" he called out to the feline. A nightcap would just hit the spot now before he got cleaned up and headed to bed.

“Nice work" Husk smirked as he handed Alastor his drink he'd figured out who the ‘guest’ was and only wished he'd gotten a few slashes in himself. “Thank you dear" the radio demon grinned wider if possible as he sipped his drink victoriously as he savoured the bitter taste and the way it burned the back of his throat. Perfect.

Charlie noticed Angel walking across the lobby, surprised by how quite he was. She noticed he was wearing and overly baggy sweater and some knee high striped socks. His head was down and she couldn’t make out his expression. Just as she was about to call out and ask if he was okay she saw him stop behind Alastor’s chair and lean down over the overlord as he wrapped his too set of arms around Alastors front and buried his face in his shoulder.

Alastor tensed up when he felt the contact of someone putting their arms around him but it faded just as quickly and he relaxed when he noticed the long elegant white and pink arms. There was a softness pressed next to his neck and a familiar sweet scent filled his nose. His stomach flipped at the others gentleness, the soft breath tingled against his skin. Was this a thank you? Alastor began to hum again and lifted his claw petting the spider demons head in acknowledgment. A silent understanding passing between them.

Charlie panicked waiting for Alastor’s retaliation but was dumbfounded when she saw Alastor simply raise his hand and pet the spiders head affectionately. She glanced at Vaggie who looked just as surprised as she did. Then she couldn’t help but grin, maybe their little chat was finally starting to sink into the radio demon.

As quickly as he had appeared Angel stood up and disappeared up the stairs again. The radio demon sat for a few more minutes finishing his drink. He wished them all a goodnight before teleporting to his room.

\-----

Turning off the hot water Alastor stepped out of the shower. Wrapping a towel around his waist as he used another to dry off his hair and ears as he walked towards the sink. He couldn’t stop thinking about Angel Dust. About those words in that notebook, how long had he been hiding such pain, why did it bother Alastor so much, he didn’t care about other demons. He revelled in other's misery. You cared enough to extract revenge for him without him asking you to, he thought.

He leaned over the sink and let out a sigh. Then there was that hug. A warmth pooled in his stomach as he thought about it. Looking up into the mirror he wiped the condensation away to look at his reflection. Why didn’t it make his skin crawl like others touching him usually did?

He watched as his shadow appeared behind him, it started to grow a few inches taller than its master, its inky shape twisting and changing until it resembled Angel Dusts silhouette. A top pair of arms slid around his neck as a lower set wrapped around his waist. The shadow rested its head on his shoulder and purred affectionately. Alastor rested his own head against it and nuzzled it. A sense of panic shot through him as he realised what he was doing he turned his head backwards with a sickening crack, as he snarled at the creature who quickly resumed its own form before cowering into a corner not wanting to face its masters wrath.

Alastor turned back to the mirror as his breath came in short hard gasps, his long dead heart was pounding in his ribcage like it was trying to escape and his legs where trembling beneath him. “What is happening to me?” he gasped out as he ran a shaking claw down his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again I appreciate every single one of you. Please leave comments, kudos and suggestions or ideas. I love hearing from you guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Also let me know if you prefer the shorter or the longer chapters.
> 
> I hope you are all staying safe during these hard times!
> 
> Reccomend listening: I see you- missio (Alastor), Silence- Marshmello, Antidote- Faith Marie (Angel Dust)


	6. Authors note

My dear lovely readers let me first apologise for the lack of updates. I promise I haven't given up on my stories and they will continue at some point.  
Let me explain briefly why I haven't been around. 

In March my father was diagnosed with cancer, he was hospitalized in May to have procedures done. A few weeks later he was moved to a specialist hospital 175 miles away and I had been commuting up and down on an almost daily basis with tons of restrictions to also deal with because of the pandrmic.

Unfortunately after numerous procedures and medication the medical professionals told us that the cancer was in the final stage and there was nothing left they could do.

If anyone has lost someone to cancer you know what a hell it is to watch someone you love suffer and wither before your eyes.

My father passed away 21 days ago. 

I am devastated mentally, emotionally and physically as is my mother and right now I need to be there for her. We were extremely close and it feels as though my whole world has collapsed around me.

I felt I owed you all an explanation because you have all been so incredibly kind, supportive and encouraging with my writing and I know I left you all in the dark these last few months. 

All your kudos and comments have truly put a smile on my face during my darkest moments and I love and appreciate every single one of you.

I ask you for your continued patience with me as I deal with this trauma and my grief. 

I will return when I feel I can give you quality content and not just write dribble in my current mental state.

Thank you all so much again youve no idea how much you all mean to me. I hope you are all well, staying safe and doing well.

All my love, Onceuponanightmare 13 xx


End file.
